Halo: The Originator's Chronicles
by humble servent
Summary: Master Chief is on the run from the Flood in the research station on Installation 04. He soon finds himself in a secret room where he finds an ancient warrior older than even the Precursors and a Spartan he saw die years ago. Who is this warrior? How did the Spartan survive death? How will this affect the Human-Covenant war? If necessary i will up the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Spartan-117 Finds Spartan-023 and a Dragon in the Swamp.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any other properties that I borrow for this story. I also don't get any money for this. If anything it costs me money to make this. If by some chance some genius is able to sell this story to you. You need to go to the nearest cliff and jump as dictated by Natural Selection. Dear god how many times have I made this joke? I feel like Family Guy**

 **Installation-04 Flood Research Facility**

"Damn it!" John yelled as he ran through the narrow hallways. He was trying to escape the Flood that were hot on his trail. The last two elevators he had tried had blown up on the way to him.

"Oh for the love of…" John cursed as another door locked in front of him. After the last elevator it seemed as though someone was leading him somewhere deeper in the facility. The few doors had tempted him in only to lock and force him through another door.

"SCREE!" a human combat form screeched before John shot its head off with the shotgun. Problem is that it attracted two Carriers to notice him and blow up. All the while a massive flood of mutated soldiers and elites were chasing him.

He turned around to see many of those small balloon ones chasing after him. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" he yelled before he made it to the next door before it closed immediately after him and locked.

He found himself in a rather large dark room. It was mostly empty save for one pod that was embedded in the wall across from him providing the only light. Also there was a suspiciously placed chair in the middle of the room that faced the wall. It also appeared the only door was the one he went in.

"What the hell? What is this?" asked John as he approached the pod.

"Why hello there John-117." A male voice spoke from the shadows.

"Who is there?"

A shadowy figure with blood red eyes glowing came from the shadows and walked into the pods light. John raised his pistol and took aim.

"I mean you no harm."

"Who are you? Why did you sabotage my escape?" growled John before he activated his helmet lights and illuminated the shadowy figure.

The figure's full form was shown to John. The figure was shown to be a man close to John's height wearing jet black draconic armor with glowing runes etched in all over. He had a tail near two meters long and wings that were folded on his back.

"What are you? Are you part of the Covenant?"

"The Covenant? Hah those disillusioned quacks? No. Consider me someone who can help you survive this place."

"What? Why help me?" John asked very suspicious of the stranger.

"My reason and offering to show you can trust me is in that pod. Dratana. Would you be so kind as to turn on the lights?" the dragon replied before the room light up. He then walked aside and pointed to the pod.

John walked closer to pod not lowering the gun and pointing at mysterious man. He walked up to the pod and saw the window was dewed up. He wiped the window before gasping and dropping his gun in shock.

Inside the pod was the blood red armor of a female Spartan he had seen die years ago. Matter of fact he still carried her teddy bear keychain. KIA Spartan-023 Daisy.

"How?!" John growled before grabbing the mystery man and lifting him.

"She was someone I met years ago when she was a child. When I felt her life force begin to fade I went to her body and preserved her soul. I later stole her body and armor before placing her in this pod to heal. Right now she is in stasis. Waiting to be freed."

The door that had been locked was now starting to bend under pressure from the Flood trying to get in. "You will help us survive?"

"Yes. Though due to certain circumstances my abilities have been limited. I can guarantee that I will help you and Daisy survive John."

John looked over the options in his head. He knew that he had a better chance at surviving with another Spartan and this stranger. "Fine. But what is your name?"

The door finally gave way. "Ash. My name is Ash. Get her out while I take care of the Flood." said Ash before he had a vicious looking black scimitar form out of light and went on to take care of the Flood.

"Ok." John rushed back to the pod and went about releasing her. The pod released a hiss as it exposed its contents to the elements for the first time in years. The pod door fell open and Daisy soon began to stir.

"Urgh… What… Where am I?" she moaned as she recovered from stasis.

"C'mon Spartan. Wake up." ordered John as he helped her out of the pod.

"John? What happened? How did I live?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. Here." John replied before giving back her teddy keychain. "It is nice to see you again Spartan."

"ROAR! FLAMETHROWER!" roared Ash from behind him as he unleashed a monstrous stream of flame obliterating al the flood in the next room.

"Are you two ready? We need to move now. Dratana has secured us a route out of here. Do you have an extra weapon for her?" he asked.

"Those monsters had weapons on them didn't they?" asked John.

The weapons sadly were now melted slag on the floor next to the charred flesh. "Uh… Heh heh heh… I didn't think that one through did I?"

"Who and what the hell is that?" Daisy exclaimed at the draconic man.

"URRgamoan!" roar moaned more combat form Flood from the hallway.

"Uh… less talky more shooty!" Ash yelled before turning his sword into a gun before blasting more Flood.

John tossed an assault rifle to Daisy before pulling out a pistol and shooting down the monsters. "You heard him!"

"What are these things!?" she asked as she mowed down the little popper ones.

"I don't know but they are hard to kill!" John replied aiming for an incubator that blew up and took out the monsters around it.

"They are known as the Flood. Think of fungus zombies and you have the general idea. Now c'mon take their guns so I can clear them out!"

 **An Hour Later**

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Hah… Son of a…" Ash panted once they escaped the facility.

"Are you ok?" Daisy asked.

They made it to the exit and were currently with the other survivors resting a moment before they storm the swamp.

"Are you ready for combat? Last thing we need is someone to slow us down who said they help us off this ring." John growled.

"Sorry about that. All this strength I have is a trade-off for my stamina. If anything you guys are slowing me down." Ash replied back with a growl of his own.

"What?!" was growled back.

"I am meant to go in, obliterate, and go out. I am not meant for long term combat and precision. I can't really help you if I accidentally kill you in the cross-fire."

"Boys. Stop with the testosterone talk. We have to get out of here and back to whatever base we have."

GRRROANnnn!

"INCOMING! We got monsters incoming on our position!" yelled a marine

"Damn it! Dratana! Are you out of the system?" yelled Ash as he was yelling at the ceiling.

A hologram appeared out of Ash's armor that was strangely reminiscent of Cortana but with draconic features.

"I just got out now. Are we ready to leave?" replied Dratana.

BOOM!

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT THING GET A ROCKET LAUNCHER! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Ash yelled before sniping the rocket wielding zombie.

"This is Foehammer. Chief is that you? I lost your signal when you went in. What is going on down there?" The radio sparked to life.

"Foehammer. We have multiple hostiles surrounding our position. We have survivors and need evac now." John calmly reported.

"I see a large metal object in a clearing next to your position. If you can secure it I can pick you guys up." responded Foehammer.

"Hear that marines! We have a job to do! GO! GO! GO!" John ordered before leading the charge.

They fought valiantly through the swamp till they reached the metal tower.

"How many people did these damned monsters possess!?" Ash yelled as he took out yet another combat form.

"Anybody care to start explaining things to me!" yelled Daisy as she too was shooting more of the zombies.

"Cole protocol. Weird ring world. Covenant shot down ship. Actually giant weapon." John replied quickly between each burst of weapon fire.

"Man of words as usual…" groaned Daisy.

"La la di la la da la la dum." A mechanical voice hummed in the air. Before several hovering drones started killing the Flood.

"What the?" John and the others asked in confusion as the drones blasted the rest of the Flood.

Then John and Daisy were teleported to the top of the metal tower. John and Daisy raised their guns at the glowing blue thing hovering in front of them.

"Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark." The two Spartans lowered their guns. "Somebody has released the Flood. My function is to prevent it from leaving this installation. But I require your assistance. Come. This way." John and the others were teleported away in a flash of light.

"Chief, I've lost your signal! Where'd you go? Chief? Chief!" cried Foehammer.

"Damn it! Damned Chakas took them to the library! Dratana give me a waypoint to the Control Room! We need to get there before they can get back!" Ash growled before spreading his wings and taking off.

 **The Library**

"We must collect the Index before we can activate the Installation." The blue orb then took off toward the large chamber.

"Something tells me this is going to be a long and hard trip. You have a long while to catch me up John." Daisy said with a sigh before following after the annoying blue orb.

 **Control Room Exterior**

"Report in." Thel Vadamee asked his ground troops from his command ship.

"Fleetmaster we are trying hard to hack in to the door controls but the Human's A.I. is not making things easy for us." The Major replied back.

"Keep at it. We need to get into the control room. We need to make sure we can contain the threat of the parasite and purge our sacred land of those filthy humans." Thel replied back.

"INCOMING!" The radio blared.

"What is going on?! Major report!" Thel asked worried for his soldiers.

"Unknown hostile is ripping through our forces!"

"Is it the demon!?"

"Negative! It is beast in black armor he is ripping through our forces like they are all grunts! GAAA!"

The static was all pervasive in the command deck of Thel's ship. "What in the name of the Forerunners happened?" asked Thel in horror.

"Excuse me! Hello? Is this thing on?" The radio blared back to life. "Is Fleetmaster Thel Vadamee there?"

"Who is this?" Thel asked the voice.

"My name is exactly important at this moment in time but I thought it would be important to tell you that your ship the Truth and Reconciliation is about to be invaded by the parasite. Also all your troops are fine I just knocked them out. Have a nice day!"

Static silenced everyone again though not in horror this time.

"What the f-

 **3R** **D** **Locked Door**

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT GODDAMNED SPARK!" Daisy growled as she ripped the spine out of an infected elite.

John looked on the woman in horror as the bodies piled around her. "Holy…" John didn't even have to do anything the woman had been taking all the kills after the floating blue A.I. abandoned them again.

"C'MON BITCHES! LET ME RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" she roared before large claws popped from her armor.

"I think Ash gave her armor a few adjustments…" John said in awe as she was now scaring the Flood.

 **Control Room Third Bunker Door**

"Are you done yet Dratana?" Ash asked from the floor bored out of his mind.

"Do you want to hack through Cortana's subroutines? I'm trying my hardest here! You know how hard it is to hack through an A.I's security protocols undetected!?" yelled Dratana.

"Hagh… Fine I get it. Don't get your coding in a twist. Yeesh…" the man sighed. A beeping light appeared on his visor. "Those Covies finally woke up."

"We won't have to worry. I locked the doors even tighter than Cortana behind us."

"Nice. I suppose I should be happy though. At least Chakas didn't take me as well. I wouldn't want to have to fight through all those Flood in the Library. I even had catchy one liners. But I don't want to ride the elevator! Wait, it gets worse! Fourth floor: Tools, Guns, Keys to super weapons. All that good material wasted."

 **Library**

"Finally! John grab that damned thing and we can get out of here." Daisy said in relief as she began to rub off the green blood all over her armor.

After he grabbed the Index, Guilty Spark took the Index himself. "Protocol requires that I take possession of the Index for transport. Your organic form renders you venerable to infection. The Index must not fall into the hands of the Flood, before we reach the Control Room and activate the Installation."

"Let's go then." John said before he and Daisy glowed in a bright golden light.

 **Control Room**

"Hagh… last door finally…"Ash moaned as he was about to die from boredom.

BANG

ZAP

BANG BANG

BOOM!

CRUNCH

"Dratana… get out of the system. NOW!"

"Of course!"

The blast door opened up to reveal… The barrel end of a shotgun blasting into his face.

"OW! What the flying hell was that for!?" Ash screamed from the ground.

"Woops. Sorry about that. After all that has happened we have been a bit paranoid." Daisy replied lowering her shotgun.

"Are you alright?" John asked.

"Yes of course. Uh… you might want to get ready the Covenant are right behind me…" He replied as he saw the sensor on his visor flash that the blast door behind them was about to open.

 **Covenant Command Ship**

"What is the status report on the Truth and Reconciliation?" Thel asked one of his officers.

"We are still trying to quarantine the ship for repairs… The parasite is not making things easy. The monster was right about the parasite. It looks to take our ship for itself." He replied.

"We are getting updates that the reactor core is losing coolant. Eventually the core will go offline and take out the ship." another officer added.

"Very well. Continue the assault to take back our ship. Either we win and get it back, or the parasite takes it and the ship is destroyed. We cannot allow the second option."

"Fleetmaster if I may?" a shipmaster asked from his right.

"Yes?"

"Why risk so many of our troops for one ship? Why not just destroy it?"

"The Parasite is intelligent and seems to only be getting more so. If we take down the ship we may end up giving the damned thing enough supplies to get off world. We cannot allow that to happen."

"And of the humans' ship?"

"We currently don't have the resources to pluck the ship. So I have some of our best men guarding it until our reinforcements from High Charity arrive."

 **Hallway to Canyon B**

BOOM!

"GAH!" Ash yelled as he was launched by the rocket launcher from behind a blind corner.

"Ash are you alright!" Daisy yelled as she blasted the offender with the shotgun.

"I'm fine. LOOK OUT!" Ash yelled as he blasted two more combat forms. "Goddamn it! The Flood is all over this place! We better double time this if we want to live!"

John grabbed the rocket launcher that was dropped and cleared the room. "Let's go. We need to make sure he can't fire the ring."

Ash then opened the door before screaming like a little girl and started firing his gunblade like mad. "C'MON BOOK IT BOOK IT BOOK IT!" he yelled before they started running and firing like mad through the Flood infested bridge.

"Banshee!"

BOOM!

"Got it."

"Oh this just screams long and painful mission…" Ash moaned.

They made across the bridge and got into the elevator. "We are almost there." Cortana informed us.

"LARGE HOSTILE PRESENCE ON MOTION TRACKER!" Dratana screeched in my speakers before we looked up.

"HOLY SHIT!" Daisy yelled before they got to work on the large amount of infection forms above them as they went down.

 **Canyon B Generator**

"So…" Ash started.

"What?" asked Daisy.

"If this is there is only one way in here. How did the Flood get up here? They can't fly…"

"It doesn't matter at the moment. Let's just get this done with so we can head to the next one." John ordered.

 **Final Pulse Generator**

"Why the hell am I the only one that has been shot down by zombie rockets?" asked a rather charred Ash.

"Shitty piloting?" replied Daisy.

"Are you two done? We have a job to do." replied John coldly.

BZZT! BANG!

"Now what?" asked Daisy.

"We need a ride to Captain Keyes position." replied John.

"That will take too long." Cortana reported.

"So what we teleport?" snarked Daisy.

"Actually yes. There's a teleportation grid that runs through Halo. That's how he Monitor moves about so quickly. I learned how to tap into the grid when I was in the Control Center. Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather… consequential expenditure of energy."

"Something tells me we are not going to like this." replied John.

"But I'm pretty sure I can take the needed energy from your suits without permanently damaging your shields. Needless to say, I think we should only do this once."

"Very well I guess I will see you guys at the Pillar of Autumn." replied Ash.

"What? You aren't coming with us?" asked Daisy.

"No. My suit doesn't have the excess energy to make that jump. So instead I will head for the Pillar of Autumn and prepare an entrance for you."

"Ok then. Be careful then we will see you at the Autumn. Cortana take us there now." John ordered before they teleported away.

"So master. What is the real reason we aren't going with them? I could easily tap into that grid to follow after them." Dratana asked.

"Dratana… Hagh… You know as well as I do that I can only do so much for them. Not to mention I still have secrets I can't show them just yet. When we get off this abomination of a weapon I will tell them as much as I can. I have lived a long time Dratana, I will not have John repeat the same mistakes I did." Ash went outside to landing pad. He spread his wings widely. "By the way. What is the status of Shadow Clone 025?"

"He reported not long ago that he completed his objective and is currently holding his position on Reach with the rest of the survivors. He is making sure to hide his identity to the humans and sabotaging the Covenant as best he can without breaking protocol."

"Good. We will need Six to join us once we reach Reach. We have a long journey ahead of us Dratana. We need to make sure whatever caused Akumi to reincarnate here doesn't interfere with John and his mission." Ash finished before he took off to the other side of the ring with a burst of flames coming from his wings.

 **AN: A halo fanfic. Yup… am I a masochist I wonder? I mean I am having a hard as hell time with my other one. Not to mention the book I am writing as well… DAMN MY CREATIVE MIND! Hagh…Oh well. This story has been floating around in my head for a while now. This Fanfic will follow John, Daisy, Ash, and the Arbiter from Halo: CE to Halo 3. If I feel like it I will go on to 4, 5, and possibly 6 if it comes out within a reasonable timeline. Whether or not I go on to the Reclaimer Trilogy depends on you. Word of warning this story will be last priority until I finish Sephiroth's Redemption. So if I get late on the updates it will be because I am too busy on that one or just lazy. So now with that incredibly long outro intro done. Have a nice week. Please Review, Fav, etc…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Halo Go Boom! I Really Mean Boom!

 **Disclaimer: Is it even legal for an actual owner to post canon on this site? Has anyone even done that? So no. I do not own Halo series. Nor do I make any money off of this story. Good day.**

 **Banshees on the Way to Pillar of Autumn**

"So John… how many of us are left?" Daisy asked through her helmet coms.

The silence that followed afterwards was answer enough for her. It was a few minutes more before he finally responded back. "Until I found you with that dragon I thought I was the only one left. The rest of the Spartans were on Reach and we were the only ones to escape…"

They passed the last hill with the sound of the fuel gauges yelling at them they were empty. There they saw the wreckage of the Pillar of Autumn. John opened up his coms to signal Ash.

"This is Sierra-117. Ash have you secured an infiltration point."

"Bzzt…" static was very pervasive.

"I repeat. This is Sierra-117 have you secured us an infil point?" John repeated.

"Bzzzt… This Dragon speaking I have secured you infil point. Look for an exploding plasma grenade in an escape pod tube. Hurry your asses though Covies and Flood are all throughout this ship."

"We copy. We will see you soon." John replied before he noticed the glowing grenade in the port. Daisy was barely able to land her banshee. John however decided to be a show off and crash his Banshee into the ship and hop on in.

"Show off much?" Ash joked as he leaned across a wall. He had a couple assault rifles and shot guns with him.

"How bad is the situation?" asked Daisy

"Well… let's just say you most certainly are going to need the shotguns. I raided one of the armories on my way up here. We won't be able to go the way I came in sadly." He pointed to bulkhead door that was clearly welded shut. "I had to weld the door behind shut. There was a lot of Flood looking to eat my handsome face." He explained.

"We need to get to the bridge. From there, we can use the Captain's neural implants to initiate an overload of the ship's fusion engines. The explosion should damage enough systems below it to destroy the ring." said Cortana

"I can assume we have transport off this ring right?"

"Foehammer is on standby to evac us off world." She replied.

"Well c'mon ladies we better hustle." Yelled daisy before she went into the maintenance hallway.

"I guess that is how she made Chief Petty Officer?" I asked before following her to the breach.

 **Bridge**

"Ugh…" moaned Ash as he shook the blood from an Elite off his hands.

"For someone who looks so fierce you certainly complain a lot." replied Daisy.

"Let's just blow this bird to kingdom come and book it."

John shook his head in confirmation before uploading Cortana into the bridge.

"I leave home for a few days, and look what happens. This won't take long." she sighed before disappearing into the console.

"What do you look like underneath that armor anyway? Daisy asked while waiting for Cortana.

"Not much different. This is my recon form so I am not that heavily armored in comparison to my combat form. Think of this closer to the Elites armor than yours. Once we get a chance to properly rest I will show you." He relied before Cortana reappeared with a countdown on the main screen.

"There that should give us enough time to make it to Foehammer and put some distance between ourselves and Halo before detonation." she pointed to the clock that showed 10 minutes.

"Uh… You expect us to get the hell off this ship in only 10 minutes? Are you-" asked Ash before he was interrupted through the ships speakers.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, really." A distinctly annoying British voice added.

"Oh hell." Cortana groaned.

"Son of a…" added Ash.

"Ridiculous! That you would imbue a warship's A.I. with such a wealth of knowledge! Weren't you worried it might be captured? Or destroyed?"

"Cortana?" asked John.

"Bastard is in my data arrays, a local tap."

"You can't imagine how exciting this is! To have a record of all of our lost time! Human history, is it? Fascinating."

"I see they screwed up a little when they transferred his soul…" I muttered.

"What?" asked the two Spartans.

"Oh, how I will enjoy every moment of its categorization! And to think you would destroy this installation, as well as this record. I am shocked. Almost too shocked for words." He continued.

Then the countdown timer was frozen. "He stopped he self-destruct sequence…" replied Cortana in frustrated awe.

"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer? And YOU, Originator why do you help him? Have you lost your mind? You cannot possibly win! Give us the construct, and I will endeavor to make your death painless-" the speakers finally cut off.

"At least I still have control over the comm channels."

"Where is he?" asked John.

"I'm detecting taps throughout the ship sentinels most likely. As for the Monitor..." she answered.

"MASTER! We have sentinels incoming to the bridge!" Dratana screeched in Ash's ear.

"Cortana! We need to hurry! Sparky has sent quite a few sentinels to come and kill us!" he reported.

"He is in engineering! Near the engines. But we still need to activate the self-destruct sequence." Cortana replied. John then yanked her from console before suggesting to manually crack and detonate the shields to the engine.

"Behind us!" Daisy yelled before sticking a sentinel with a plasma grenade. She managed to take out all of them with one grenade.

"Damn…" Ash slow clapped at the awesome display of luck and skill.

"We better get a move on." ordered John before they rushed out of the bridge.

"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed. Head to the cyrochamber. We should be able to get to the engine room through there." Cortana advised.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ash yelled as he opened the door to the next room only to find it completely filled with Flood.

Then he noticed some grunts behind him who tossed a plasma grenade that stuck on him. "FUUUUUU!"

BOOM!

"Ash!" Daisy yelled in concern.

"I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR SPINE AND STICK IT UP THE ASS OF YOUR SANGHELLI MASTER!"

"He's ok…"John deadpanned before aiming and killing more enemies.

 **Engine Room**

"So you and Daisy will take care of one side and I will blow up the other. Then we run like hell from the flood and pray for the best?" I confirmed the crazy plan that I knew was going to screw me and us over if we were not careful.

"Yup." John replied before he and daisy took off to one side. I sighed, set Dratana to explosives mode and made my way up to the third floor.

"Originator stop this at once!" I heard Guilty Spark order from behind me.

"You know Chakas I never approved of the use of the rings. That is why I helped the Librarian to her end." I growled before I finally made it to the third floor.

I then jumped on top of one of the vents before I had Dratana hack it open while I took aim. I heard two identical explosions from the other side before I shot the open vent.

"Originator I gave you full access to my facilities for your pet project. I respected your help in the Flood war. And this is how you repay me?!"

"These rings do deserve to exist. I will shed no tear to destroy one of them." I replied before I shot the last vent.

I heard Cortana report in my comms. "That did it! The engine's gone critical! Based on the current rat of decay we should have fifteen minutes to get off the ship; we don't have much time! We should move outside and signal for evac. Accessing schematics… there's a service lift at the top of the engine room! It leads to a class-7 service corridor that runs along the ship's dorsal structure. Hurry!"

I saw a checkpoint on my HUD pop up and I rushed to the doors. I met up with John and Daisy and pushed the button for the elevator. Only to popped with another plasma grenade as several elites ambushed us.

BOOM!

"Again! What the hell is it with explosives and hitting me?!" I yelled as John had the move.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BANG!

"Holy shit! We barely escaped the room in time…" observe Daisy as the flames licked through the opening in the bulkhead door.

"Cortana to Echo 419, come in 419!"

"Roger, Cortana. I read you, 5 by 5." A spunky voice replied through the comms.

"The Pillar of Autumn's engines are going critical, Foehammer! Request immediate extraction! Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access Junction 4C as sson as you get my signal!"

"Affirmative. Echo 419 going on station."

RRRUUUMMMBBBLE!

BOOOOMMMM!

"Cortana… I think your original fifteen minute window just flew out said window!" I warned as Dratana was now sending quite a few flashing red lights on my HUD.

"Echo 419 to Cortana. Things are getting' noisy down there. Everything okay?"

"Negative, Negative! We have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion drive core. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought!" Cortana got off the radio and then started analyzing the real damage. "We have six minutes before the fusion drives detonate. We need to evac now!"

We reached the top of the elevator shaft and found a Warthog bay. "I'll drive. You two keep the enemy off of us." John ordered us. I took the gunner's seat and Daisy took shot gun with an assault rifle.

We made it out of the weapons bay and booked it to the evac point. "Activating final countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engines will detonate. The explosion will generate a temperature of almost 100.000,000 degrees. Don't be here when it blows." Warned Cortana before Dratana added her own countdown timer for my HUD.

It was a really bumpy ride to where we needed to go in such a short time. I was nearly thrown off more than once from the insane maneuvering and jumps John pulled off. "Where the hell did you get your license!? Stunt Academy!?" I yelled.

"Shut it! I am pushing this thing to its limits! I need all the concentration I can get!" John barked back.

We passed yet another unit of Covenant fighting against the Flood. "Why did the Covenant send so many troops to the ship asked Daisy.

"My guess is that they tried to see if they could get any intel from the ships computers. Cortana to Echo 419! Request extraction now, on the double!"

"Affirmative, Cortana. Foehammer inbound."

We came outside to wide open platform when Cortana order John to stop. We saw a heavily damaged Pelican come in view hunted by two Banshees behind it.

"Oh my god…" said Daisy in horror.

"Cortana to Echo 419! Two Covenant Banshees are approaching on your six! Evade! Say again, evade!"

The Pelicans engines started to smoke horribly and she started flying erratically. "I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday! Airfoil structures have been shot to hell! I can't hold her! I can't hold her!" she yells in a panick before the engines started to blow and she flew under us. The Pelican continues to fall until it is out of sight and her comms cut.

"JOHN MOVE IT! THE BANSHEES ARE NOW HEADED FOR US!" I exclaimed before trying to shoot down a Banshee aiming at us.

"Cortana do we have a backup plan here?!" yelled Daisy as we drove deeper down the dorsal of the ship.

"The ship's inventory shows one Longsword fighter still docked in Launch Bay 7. If you book it we can make it."

"Got it!" John got even more vicious in his driving he didn't even bother to dodge the enemies in front as he just mowed them down. It made it quite hard to shoot straight.

"It's getting quite explosive in here Cortana!" I yelled as metal plate nearly decapitated me.

"Chief, up ahead there's a gap in the trench! At top speed, we should be able to make it!"

We made it to a rather large gap that knocked my head so hard into the gun it disabled the controls. "You could have warned about the large drop! Holy shit!" I was interrupted by the jump she warned about earlier.

We finally reached the hanger but there was a barricade that stopped the warthog from going further and there is a flood of flood between us and the ship.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" yelled John as we abandoned the Warthog. We booked it shooting like mad and running for our lives to the ship.

We made in the cockpit as I unloaded the last clip of the shotgun I was using into a Flood too close for comfort. I was knocked onto the floor by the ship jarring from a large rumble. John made it to the controls and started up the ship.

We booked it off the ring world with only a minute left to spare. John pushing the engines to the limits. We soon escaped the atmosphere and we escaped the range of the blast. Cortana then told John to shut down the engines and we all went to the window for a front-row seat to the boom.

It was amazing watching the atmosphere spontaneously ignite and the ring crack into pieces after the part that had the ship knock into the other half of the ring.

"Did anyone else make it?" he asked softly.

"Scanning… … … Just… dust and echoes. We're all that's left."

Daisy and John shake their head and look at the floor before John moved to the pilot's seat.

"We did what we had to do… for Earth. An entire Covenant Armada obliterated, and the Flood… we had no choice. Halo… It's finished." defended Cortana.

"I highly doubt that. I can feel it in the fates. That ring's destruction has chain started something big. We are only beginning." I added my two cents in before sliding across the wall and sitting down.

"He is right. We are only just getting started." Replied John before he sighed and took off his helmet. Daisy followed suit with her own helmet.

"Dear god you two need some time in under a sun ASAP. You are pale as ghosts." I replied in shock. Though Daisy was slightly better off than John thanks to her blonde hair.

"Like you could possibly be any better in that suit." sassed Daisy.

"Uh… I don't know if I can tan." I replied finally releasing my Recon form. The glowing runes faded away and the armor like parts of my skin started to reform back to my original streamlined shape. The jet black color of my skin then turned gray as my jaw unlocked and I stretched my mouth around.

"Amazing… What are you?" asked Cortana in scientific fascination

"I am not entirely sure how to answer that. But if you want to go by what the Forerunner called me. I was known as the Originator."

"I don't really care about this. Cortana, try and find what data you can from the records you got from the Halo. You. Need to explain why you helped s and why you were on that ring." John ordered.

"Hmm… Very well. The reason why I helped you… Daisy do you happen to remember the young girl you met after your first time away from the Spartan camp?"

Daisy's eyes widened in surprise with a slight gasp before pulling out her keychain. "You knew her?"

As the saddening memory of her death flooded my mind I looked at the floor. "I owe that girl my life. Her last wish was for me to help you."

"But I died!"

"Ya… that… In order to follow her wishes I needed to place myself under harsh restrictions and rules that I am forced to follow. Your death occurred because of one such restriction. I had to use unconventional methods to save you. It was a damned pain in the freaking ass to recover your body."

"The reason why you are on that ring is still unanswered." John growled.

"It was the closest most advanced facility with medical facilities for many light-years. It was a coincidence that you happened to land on that ring."

"Bullshit. I remember what you told me back in the facility Ash. You were waiting for me to come along."

"What?" replied Daisy in shock.

"Ah. Well shit… Hmm… Uh… I got nothing. Any lie I would tell, you would catch. And, I can't exactly tell you the truth. Can I make do with a promise instead?"

"… Your terms are?"

"Simple. I will never lie to you John. I however can't tell you everything. I will help as much as I can but realize I can't do everything. I will never betray you. I will help you keep your family safe. When I can tell you the truth you will be the first to know. Is this good terms?" I asked with my hand out.

John stayed silent for about five minutes before he shook my hand. "Now come on we have to rest for a bit before we can do out next plan. We need to make it past the remains of the Covenant fleet and head for the nearest colony."

We then went to our respective corners to rest while Cortana monitored the sensors to make sure we were not attacked.

"You are losing your touch. That is the second time in a row you have been caught in your lies." Dratana mocked in my head. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"In my defense both times I had to come up with quick lies with no preparation at all. I still have no clue how the hell Daisy got in that pod on that ring. I didn't even know Akumi was reincarnated until I checked up on the Halo to ready it for John…" I thought in reply.

"I guess that is the real reason you came to this Universe. Someone besides you is pulling strings here. We need to be careful." Dratana cut off communication and I assume she went into sleep mode.

I shook my head in agreeance and sighed deeply. I looked out at the stars though the window. This was supposed to be a simple "hold the hand" mission. Simply modify and help the situations from the shadows.

However, finding Akumi on the ring certainly shook things up. I just hope I can help John and the rest of life in galaxy prepare for whatever is coming our way. I guess the Librarian was right, something beyond my control will drag me into affairs deeper than I would ever expect.

"Welp… I better rest. That assault on Reach is going to suck big hairy brute balls." I sighed before using Rest to catch a few Z's

 **AN: Hmm… I don't really have much to say here. Thank you anonymous guest for the review I am glad you liked it. Uh… The next chapter will take a bit longer to update due to the fact of school starting and I will need to research on the First Strike book. So… Please review and etc…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Assault on Reach: Spartan Reunion

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… Coming up with new jokes about how I don't own Halo or any other franchise I use is rather… difficult. I need to start coming up with new material for it. Oh wait… I just did the disclaimer. Meh… You get joke next time. Maybe…**

"Any good news Cortana?" asked Ash. It had been several hours now since installation 04 had been blown to pieces.

"Hmm… I found some signals from 3 cyrochambers that were kicked out from the Pillar of Autumn as she crashed down. Only issue is that I detect 7 Covenant starships and a flag ship." She replied.

"Any chance we can recover them while keeping our stealth?" asked John from the Pilot's seat.

"How did the Covenant not notice the pods for days?" asked Daisy as she field stripped her shotgun.

"The Pillar of Autumn crashing on their sacred ring must have been a priority; Also from these coordinates the pods are in the middle of a small asteroid field." I replied as looked over the data Cortana was showing.

"As long as I drive carefully I can make it to the pods." Cortana finally answered before starting up the engines.

We slowly made our way over to the pods. "I have a Pelican on radar Chief." Cortana warned.

"Survivors?"

"Can't tell. Their comms unit is apparently damaged. Chief we are close enough to the pods to attempt a spacewalk. I will ready the air lock."

"I will wait on the hull of the ship and pull you two in when you get the pods. Sound reasonable?" offered Ash.

"Sounds like a plan. C'mon let's go." replied John.

The air lock hissed as it sucked the air out of the room before opening the outer door. "Are my comms properly linked to you two?" asked Ash as they went outside.

"Yup."

"Roger."

Ash climbed to hull before using the claws on his feet to clamp down on the outer hull. He grabbed the ropes holding John and Daisy before giving them a thumbs up sign to go on ahead. With mighty leaps they shot toward the pods. Ash slowed down their ascent with a few pulls of the rope before they reached the pods.

"The ships have spotted us! Hurry Chief!" Cortana warned before we saw the Pelican take off toward the Flagship and attacking.

"That pilot either has some serious cajones or is a woman." Ash replied in the Spartan's comms.

"The pods are secure, pull us in." John ordered.

As fast as he could Ash pulled the group in to the air lock. After they secured the pods Cortana booked it after the Pelican. The two ships then used the gravity of the nearby Gas giant to temporarily escape in a slingshot position.

While in the slingshot the two ships managed to link up their airlocks. Three men and a woman dropped down to the longsword. Then John took his pistol and shoved in one of the men's faces.

"Whoa there John." said Ash as he rushed in to stop him from putting a bullet in the man's head.

"I saw you get infected by flood." John said coldly.

"I must have not tasted good to those slimy bastards." The man replied in a gruff voice.

"Let me check him." said Ash as he pulled the John away. A band of light shot out from Ash's armor and started scanning the sergeant. "He is clean. Now then can we all be civil here? We have a small fleet ready to ream our asses the moment we get out of this slingshot maneuver."

"I thought you were the only Spartan on the Pillar of Autumn Master Chief. Who are these two?" An important-looking man in an officer's uniform asked.

"Might I suggest a roll call? We kinda need to know who each other are." Offered Daisy.

"Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John 117"

"Sergeant Johnson."

"Chief Petty Officer Spartan Daisy 023"

The girl in a pilots uniform added in "Warrant Officer Polaski"

The man in officer's uniform went next. "Lieutenant Haverson from ONI"

The last guy who clearly looked on edge went last "ODST Corporal Locklear"

Everyone then looked at Ash as he failed to introduce himself. "What? Oh. Sorry I was distracted by a status update on my HUD. My name is Ash… Uh… Friendly alien?"

"I was not aware the Covenant had your species." replied Haverson.

"How did you recruit a Covie?" asked Johnson.

"Why is it that just because I am a strange alien, you humans automatically think I am part of the Covenant?" sighed Ash. "I am sure you would all love to ask questions but we don't have time. We need a plan to get the hell out of here."

 **One Hour Later**

"I honestly cannot believe that worked…" I said as saw Cortana work her magic on the Covenant computer. "We actually managed to take over an entire ship with nothing but a pelican and a few guns."

"Neither can I" replied Haverson. "Master Chief. You are the one who got us here. What do you recommend for the next course of action?"

I may not have been able to see his face but I know when I see a man who is thinking of a plan he doesn't think will work. "Sir. With Earth an obvious no. I would suggest heading for Reach. If we are lucky they are done glassing the planet and have left."

"Why can't we go to Earth!?" The stung out ODST trooper yelled back.

"Cole Protocol. Last thing we want is to lead the covenant to Earth." answered Daisy.

Haverson then looked at me. "You wouldn't happen to know a safe place would you? What about the rest of your kind. Would they be willing to help us?"

"Sorry to disappoint but I am one of a kind. Honestly John's plan makes the most sense at the moment. Covenant do not tend to stay long after they glass a planet. Then if we are lucky we can take off to a place they can't track us." I replied.

"Very well. To Reach it is. For now let us get supplies from the pelican. Johnson, Polaski, Locklear, go down to the pelican and bring anything you can."

After the three left Haverson turned to me. "Now then. Mind explaining to me who exactly you are?"

"You ONI never beat around the bush do you? All you need to know about me is that I am here to help." I replied before looking over the inventory for the ship.

"Very well… Can I at least get an explanation about why we magically have another Spartan?" he replied in an obviously irritated voice.

"Hey Chief. Looks like there are several dropships we can use. Maybe you can use the armor from the Longsword to modify one of them." All my answer need left was to flip him off. But that is far too crass for me.

"Sir I will debrief you when we get out of this mess." John added in to calm the ONI idiot down.

"ZZT! Chief? You there?" Johnson called over the radio.

"I'm here Johnson. What is it?"

"You and your red armored friend will want to get down here. We found a Spartan in one of those cyrotubes.

 **Reach Old Titanium Mines**

"I would not touch that crystal if I were you." warned the stranger to Dr. Halsey and the other Spartans.

"What why?" asked Noble Six.

"My sensors indicate that if we try plucking that crystal all we will do is alert the covenant to our position. Unless you WANT to die." He replied.

"You know you never did tell us who you are. I appreciate you saving my ass on that hill but…"

"I am merely following my master's orders. My orders are to try and help all of you survive until my master can get here."

"So how do you propose we get the crystal? No doubt that is the whole reason the Covenant left this piece of Reach unscorched." asked Kelly.

"Hmm... I think I have an idea." He approached the crystal then he opened his draconic mouth and swallowed the crystal whole.

"What the hell?" asked everyone else.

"Burp… Ugh…oh my… This crystal is not easy on my stomach…" The stranger gripped his stomach as though a war was being waged inside.

"Uh… are you ok?" asked a concerned Fred.

"Ugh… if I wasn't a living being I would already be dead. The resulting energy burst from being unsealed was very brutal. Now come on we better go. Last thing we need is for those Covie bastards to find us." He replied before walking ahead the others.

 **Ascendant Justice Hanger Bay**

Everyone was gathered around the three pods that had been pulled out of the long sword. "The two soldiers are dead. It looks like the Cyrotubes malfunctioned after they jettisoned. The only Pod that appears still intact is..." explained Johnson.

He then pointed to the last container which showed a female Spartan in gray armor. "Linda? What is she doing here?" asked Daisy.

"Her vitals flat lined and I put her in the cyrotube to preserve her body." John added sadly.

I got close to the cyrotube and performed my usual scans. "I wouldn't count this Spartan out just yet guys."

"What!?"

"Hmm… She is heavily injured but her spark of life is still there. You did the right thing when you placed her in the Cyrotube John."

"Oh thank the gods…" said Daisy before her legs collapsed from relief.

"Cortana! Does this ship have a medical bay?" I asked with the gears turning in my head.

"Yes. But don't expect much. For the elites to die from battle wounds is the highest form of honor."

"What do you have planned?" asked John.

"That's ok Cortana. As long as I have a sterile environment." I then turned to the two Spartans. "I need you two to take her to where the med bay is at. I think I can save her. Better to lug a person around than a metal tube."

"Roger." The two Spartans straightened up and took the pod to the med bay.

"Haverson." I spoke through my comms.

"This is Haverson."

"I am going to be attempting surgery on the frozen Spartan. I will be occupied and need absolutely no interruptions. Make sure those two Spartans stay busy. They are family. Last thing I need are two super soldiers hovering over the precise surgery." I advised.

"I got it. We need to make preparations to get off the ship regardless. Good luck. We need all the help we can get." He replied before shutting the link.

"Hagh… Joy. Hours of surgery ahead of me…" I moaned before I headed after the two Spartans.

 **Several hours later**

I finally left the operating table and went outside to sit for a spell. The surgery had been… harsh. As soon as the doors opened I saw Daisy hunched over sitting across the way. She quickly got to attention and I could feel her concerned face behind that visor. "Well?"

"Hagh… It was rough but she will pull through. We will her to rest for at least a few days. But she is stable enough to carry her though a battle if we need to." I replied in an exhausted tone.

"What did you do to her?"

"Her kidneys and liver were destroyed from the blast. So I had to replace those with spare parts I found. They should last her for at least several months. Then I used my abilities to speed up the regenerative properties of her cells. As a result she doesn't have any stitches' but she will feel lethargic for a while."

"Amazing… Wait how do you make a kidney and a liver out of spare parts?"

"Luck and skill. Cortana! How long until we reach Reach? Hey I made a pun!"

The speakers buzzed to life as Cortana appeared in a holodeck next to us. "We have an ETA of 45 minutes."

"Dratana. Will we be able to move the Spartan by then?" I asked before she used my armor's holotech to project herself next to Cortana.

"It won't be exactly ideal but there will be no long-term implications. The only issue is that it will take longer for her to be battle-ready."

"Ok. Cortana, go report this to Haverson. Also tell him that I will be the one to carry Linda. If I carry her piggy back I can use my wings to both support her and shield her from any incoming fire short of a hunter's fuel cell cannon."

"Very well I will go report the good news then. I'm sure John will appreciate you helping out not one but two of his family." replied Cortana with a smile before dismissing the holo image.

"Uh… Anything else to add Dratana?" I asked my A.I. as she still had not left.

"Master." The look in her eyes told me all I needed to know.

"We will talk later." I replied before she too dismissed the image. I sighed heavily before sliding down a wall to sit down. "I suppose I can trust you to keep an eye on the patient?" I looked at Daisy who nodded briefly. "Good. Wake me up when she wakes or when we leave slipspace." I finished saying before letting dreamland take me captive.

 **2 hours later**

"So John." I asked into my radio.

"Yes?"

"What pray tell is the plan of rescuing Red Team from that?" I asked motioning toward the thousands of Covenant troops advancing on the other Spartans.

We had gotten to Reach to find that the Covenant stayed behind for some reason and had not completely glassed Reach. We made it down to the surface and found Camp Independence. After we swapped intel we got sent on a rescue team to find the rest of Red Team. We did find them, too bad there is a literal field's worth of covies between us and them

"Simple." In a matter of seconds he broke from his cover got to my position stuck 4 plasma grenades on me and tossed me like a rag doll into the idle of the massive army.

"FUCK YOU JOHN!" I yelled before I hit the ground with a mighty whack. The poor bastards around me looked at me for half a second before realizing the glowing grenades stuck to my chest. I felt sorry for them as I saw their faces fill with terror the moment the grenades flashed and exploded.

With my eyes closed from the pain I could feel myself flying through the air again. Then again the whack of my body hitting good ol dirt. "Ow…" I moaned as I peeled myself off the ground.

"Kill the monster!" I heard in Sanghellian tongue.

I reacted fast and dodged the incoming plasma blade. "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS JOHN!" I yelled into the sky before I drew Dratana's blade from my armor and started my massacre in the opposite direction of the others.

 **With Master Chief and the Others**

"John… Was that really necessary?" Daisy asked with an annoyed sigh.

"It was more fun that way. Besides he is fine."

BOOM!

A large flash of green light appeared where Ash was currently fighting. "GAAGH! WHO THE FUCK LETS GRUNTS CARRY FUEL CELL CANNONS!?"

"See?"

"Forget it. We need to reach our siblings now that the army is distracted." replied Daisy before she and the other halo survivors hoofed it to where the others were.

When they got close to the cave before John whistled out an Oly-oly-oxen-free. Kelly, Fred, Will, Isaac, Vinh, and a smaller female Spartan in black armor all came out of the cave. "Nice to see a friendly face again." said Kelly before she and other Spartans noticed the ghost.

"Daisy!?" they yelled in surprise.

"Nice to see you all again too, but we have to get out of here quickly before our distraction loses steam. Is there anyone else?"

"Two more. You two can come out now!" Fred yelled back into the cave. Two figures emerged from the cave. A figure wearing a cloak and an elderly woman.

"Nice to see my Spartans are still alive."

"As touching as this family reunion is… We gotta go!" yelled Johnson.

"Oh? John? Mistress Daisy? If you two are here that means so is my master, correct?" The man in the cloak asked.

"Who is your master?" asked John. The man took of the hood of his cloak to reveal…

"Ash?!"

 **AN: So… uh… ehehehe… Sorry about the many months of no updates for this story. I had some real life issues and eventually completely spaced this story's existence. On the bright side, Due to the hiatus of my other story I plan on releasing this every two weeks now. I hope 2500+ word chapter can make up for my absence. If I fall behind on this story it most likely be because I am working on the other new fanfic I am currently making. However, the vice versa will also be true for that story as well. I hope you guys enjoy and please review, favorite, etc… I can't fix what I am doing wrong unless you guys help me. Have a nice two weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Does Anybody Really Ever Get Paid Enough for This Shit?

 **Disclaimer: Look up, Look down, Then look behind you. Now look for a mirror. If you are seeing yourself in the mirror right now, look closely. If look hard enough you will see the common Dumbus Assus. They are the only ones who honestly believe I own Halo or any other franchise I decide to use for this fanfic.**

 **Quick AN: Merry Christmas! I finished this early and figured I may as well for Christmas.**

"AAAAHHHHH! Goddamn it John! I am not your personal reuseable flashbang!" Ash screamed as John used him as a distraction to get everyone on the _Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice_. Cortana was forced to combine the two ships so that she could pull off the maneuver need to get the ship above the rendezvous point.

"Everyone is aboard Ash get on the ship quick!" Daisy ordered over Ash's comms.

"How the hell am I supposed to-AHH!" Ash yelled before getting sucked up by the ship's gravity lift. The lift bashed him into the cargo bay of the ship. "I'M IN! GO! GO! GO!"

"Slipspace in 3. 2. 1!" Cortana yelled through the speakers of the ship before something went wrong.

"Dratana! Status report."

"That crystal's radiation reacted with the Slipspace field creating an erratic space inside the event horizon."

"Cortana you catch that!?" I yelled into the ceiling.

"Affirmative. We managed to snag several Covenant ships with us when we jumped. They already tried shooting at us but apparently plasma blasts and slipspace don't mix."

"Alright. I will head to the bridge now. We will need to contain that crystal"

BOOM!

The area where Ash was Shook violently and decompression occurred. Ash quickly gripped his claws against the floor before he got dragged.

"Cortana. Something just blew a hole into the hull near my position. I will check it out and repair." Ash replied in his comms to Cortana.

"Covenant life signs are positive near the breach I will send back up to assist."

"Negative, Negative. I am the only one aboard with proper armor to deal with the radiation combo from that crystal and slipspace. When I patch the hole, attempt to go back to normal space. Those humans will not last long in this radiation." Ash replied.

 **Bridge of **_**Gettysburg-Ascendant Justice**_

"Ash is on his way to patch the hole. He recommends to immediately return to normal space after he manages to patch the hole. Afterwards he will head up to the bridge to examine the crystal."

"Very well. For now just focus on making sure we don't crash into the other ships." ordered Haverson.

"Who knew such a little crystal caused such a mess?" commented Halsey as she admired the crystal in her hand.

"Are you sure it is safe to be holding that?" asked Daisy as she checked up on her mother.

"According to the analysis from Cortana It would take 72 hours to kill us from the radiation regardless if we are holding it or not."

"This is Ash! Heavy covenant forces! It is going to take me a little GAGH! Why you little shit enjoy the rocket up your ass! BOOM!" his comm burst through the speakers of the command console.

"Ash, this is John. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But tell Cortana to get ready for me to seal the patch. Last thing we need is a lucky shot from one pf those ships. These guys are on full suicide run. Grenades and fuel rod cannons are very-BOOM! Common! Shit! RAAGH! THAT IS IT! COME AND GET SOME YOU COVIE BASTA- BZZT."

"Uh sorry about that. My master's rage reached its boiling point. He is now gone to sword combat. Thanks to the fluorescent blood it looks really pretty if you ignore the fact it is a horrific scene. He should be done soon enough."

"Very well. Tell your master to report back as soon as he is done." replied John.

 **One Massacre, Patch Job, and Trip to the Bridge Later…**

"I need a bath…" I moaned as I looked at the dripping trail of blood behind me.

"So… Ash. Are you finally ready to tell what the was that on Reach?" asked Daisy with that somehow went through her helmet.

"Yes… I would like to know finally why and how I got rescued by you." added Noble Six as she came into the room from the medical bay. Halsey was giving medical checks to everyone that got off of Reach.

"Oh ya… I almost forgot about that. I was hoping you did too."

"Answer the question." growled John.

"Well… About 500 years ago a popular cartoon show in Japan came to America. The signature move of the main character was to make temporary clones out of chakra. I thought it was so cool I wanted to make my own version. Took me 50 years to perfect the technique but I got it down."

"And the reason why it was on Reach at the perfect time to help Six and then go on to help Red Team stay alive?"

"Uh… Well truth be told I heard that Reach was going to be attacked but I had more pressing matters to attend to. So I left him on Reach to help people escape. But as you could tell not long after you found him they are not very combat capable."

"What could be more important than saving a planet?" asked Daisy.

"Keeping your ass alive. You barely were fully healed by the time John found you and I. Until then I had to basically babysit that capsule resupplying the power and nutrients every week like clockwork. So forgive me for not putting my full attention on a single planet that I honestly did not care about." I growled.

Every Spartan in the room suddenly had a lot less to say. "Well I thank you for giving us what support you could." replied Haverson trying to defuse the situation.

"Now then if you would excuse me. I will join Dr. Halsey and begin examinations of that crystal. You guys try to figure out where we go from here." I stopped at the door before letting a heavy sigh out. "Daisy. Make sure to come to me if you feel anything is wrong. With your body or your suit of armor."

 **Third Person POV**

"Well that was awkward…" added Noble Six.

"It has been a stressful past couple of days. You can hardly blame him for snapping out." reasoned John. "Now then. Who are you anyway?"

"Spartan B312, part of the Spartan-III Project. Last surviving member of Noble Team." she replied.

"Spartan-III?"

"An attempt to mass-produce more Spartans. More than that is a need-to-know basis. And you don't to need to know." replied Haverson.

"I see." John nearly growled. The rest of the Spartans on board seemed to share the same sentiment.

"So did you kidnap even more children?" asked Kelly.

"What part of need to know is not understood?"

"Haverson. Are you blind? There are 14 angry Spartans looking to know more about their family. I don't think they would care too much about chain of command." cautioned Whitcomb.

"Everyone calm down now. This not the time for this right now." Daisy interrupted between the Spartans and the officers. "Right now we need to figure out what we are going to do."

"She is right. Everyone go look for supplies on the ship." John ordered the rest of the survivors. Things were getting tense. And he needed his Spartans to be level-headed.

"I will keep an eye on Halsey and Ash." offered Noble.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

"What is it Dr. Halsey?" asked John as he came to the lab.

"First we need to talk about Johnson's apparent immunity to the Flood. I checked his file and he has Boren's Syndrome. It is the aftereffect of getting hit by a plasma blast. It apparently effects the nervous system enough that the Flood can't take control."

"Uhh… Halsey? You may want to take that conclusion back… I found an encrypted file in Johnson's file. I hacked it open and found something… Interesting." said Ash from behind a computer console.

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of Project Orion?"

"Project Orion? You mean the Spartan-I project?"

"Yes it would appear Johnson was in it. Apparently Boren's syndrome is ONI bullshit."

"So… Johnson is a Spartan?" asked John.

"Apparently so…"

"We can't possibly allow them to know about his condition. ONI would sooner gut him like a pig and figure out what mix of chemicals it would take to stop the Flood." replied Ash.

"Well then… The choice is up to you Chief. Here are two data crystals that contain my analysis. One will keep him alive the other…" she said while giving John the crystals.

"Very well I will head back to the Admiral." John said softly before leaving the room.

"You raised a fine man Halsey. Even if you did kidnap him." said Ash.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"The analysis is complete Dr. Halsey." said Cortana.

"Amazing… This crystal can warp space, gravity, and even TIME?!"

"That is a very dangerous crystal and I don't trust either the Covenant or you humans with this thing." Ash grabbed the crystal.

"Power Core detected." His arm said?

"What the hell?"

"What is going on?" asked Halsey in concern.

"Power Core scanned. Power Core Identified. Temporal Crystal." His hand then had a red glowing jewel pop out from the back.

"Uh… what? Since when the hell is my right arm a Witchblade? On that note. I am guy! So how does that make any sense?" As if to mock him the Jewel seemed to take the form of a draconic eye and morphed his arm into something rather sinister looking.

"Are you ok?" Halsey asked noticing the stiff posture and the tears in Ash's eyes.

"Nope… No I am not… This thing just ate my arm then attached itself into my nerves." He replied with a pained voice.

"Absorbing Temporal Crystal." The arm said before absorbing the crystal into the jewel eye. A brief flash of light and it was over.

"I am going to take a nap now…" Ash said in a daze before passing out with a mighty thunk.

"Cortana. Erase your memory about Johnson and call one of the Spartans over here. Override code…"

"Amazing…" said Noble as she witnessed what had happened with her stealth suit. She then quickly got outside the lab and came back inside to help the poor alien.

 **Bridge**

"This is Dr. Halsey requesting assistance. I repeat this is Halsey requesting Spartan assistance." Burst through the comms on the control panel.

"This is Whitcomb. What happened Halsey?"

"Ash's body reacted badly with the crystal and absorbed it somehow. He passed out from the pain. I need a Spartan to help me lift him. He is really, really heavy."

"Affirmative. Who is the closest Spartan to the lab?"

"This is John. I am on my way."

"This is Anton I am also on my way."

"Get on it Spartans. Halsey I am on my way to the Lab as well I need a report of what happened."

 **Lab**

"How fucking heavy is he?" moaned Anton as he was trying to get his back out of whack.

"According to the scale? Two Warthogs." replied Halsey.

"What happened?" asked Whitcomb as they looked at the unconscious dragon.

"His armor apparently reacted with the crystal. According to him it then ate off his arm and replaced it self to him." She motioned to the rather savage looking arm.

"Ow." replied Noble.

"Can you help him?" asked John.

"In a word? No. He has an unknown physiology, his armor is far too heavy to peel off, and that arm attached itself directly into his nervous system. All we can do is wait for him to wake up." She replied.

 **Pussy!**

 **Huh? Oh you goddamned bastard… Get the fuck out of here Kaelus. This is the only fic I will not have you interrupt me. KAZE! COME GET YOUR STUPID HUSBAND!**

 **WAIT NO! I AM SORRY!**

 **Kaelus…**

 **Ho-honey. You are here…**

 **WHACK!**

 **Sorry about that Ash. I will take him away now. Have a nice day.**

 **Thank you. Now then where was I?**

"I see. I guess it is good we did not plan to take him with us to the colony." replied Whitcomb.

"Dratana can you tell us anything?" asked Daisy as she walked into the room.

The small dragon-like A.I activated Ash's holotech. "Hello Mistress Daisy. I have his vitals monitored now. Apart from the loss of his arm and a lot of blood he is fine. The recovery subroutines are currently replenishing the loss of blood he suffered. He should wake up in a few hours."

"Who is this?" asked Haverson.

"I am Dratana. The spiritual and digital manifestation of Ash's sword. If I cared to I can change all of your legal documentation to say you are a five year old girly girl in New Phoenix." Not a very subtle is it…

"Anger issues much?" Anton whispered.

"I can force your armor to crush your testicles."

"I like your style." said Cortana through the speakers.

"Can we please get back on subject? We need to prepare for contact with the colony. And I am willing to bet things will not go smoothly." interrupted John.

"Oh c'mon John what is the worst that can happen?" replied Anton.

 **One Hour Later**

"YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!? REALLY?!" yelled Daisy through the comms as they were busy manning the small Plasma guns.

"She has a point" John replied as he helped rig the MAC gun to fire plasma bolts at the attacking ship.

"How was I supposed to know a Covenant attack ship would appear at the same time the colony attacked us and then Halsey would kidnap Kelly?" yelled Anton.

"I have been a part of Black Ops for ONI for years. Even I know not to tempt fate like that" added Noble.

"Cortana I finished it!" yelled John as he finished the adjustments.

"Get out of there so I can attack back!" John booked it out of the room. Cortana then unleashed a lethal volley of Plasma that quickly tore through the shields and ripped apart the other ship.

"Enemy ship destroyed."

"Whew…"

"Now then. For the bigger problem."

 **Four Hours Later…**

"So let me this right… In the time I have been unconscious. We managed to piss off a surviving colony of rebels. Dr. Halsey took off with a Spartan. A covenant attack ship followed us through the slipstream. Then as the final kicker we are now on our way to a Covenant Station to blow up the fleet ready to head to Earth?" Ash asked with a deep sigh.

"Yup." replied Daisy

"Well shit. Not to mention I can't help you with your mission. I am still recovering from the arm and I still need to get used to it." Ash growled.

"We understand. Your A.I. can help Cortana fool the Fleet long enough to pick us up after we rig the station's power core to blow." added John.

"We can do that. I will get to the Ascendant Justice's bridge then. Good luck on the mission." He then started to head toward the bridge.

Now before we continue this story I have an interesting side story to tell. You see there was this hateful maintenance jackal named Bill. You see Bill had been the butt of many jokes even amongst the grunts. Not to mention his bosses hated him because he found out the woman he had been trying to swoon was the boss's wife trying to have an affair. Needless to say it did not end well.

Well on this particular day Bill had been given a work order to fix a support beam in the hanger. However on the way there he had been mistaken for a warrior Jackal. He had been forced with a shield and a small plasma gun. He was dragged through numerous battles on the Halo. He was forced to fight for his life against humans, flood, Sentinels and even his own team because they freaked the hell out when the Flood outbreak occurred.

At the end of it all Bill survived. Thel Vadamee, the Fleetmaster gave him a commendation and he was promoted to head maintenance on the Fleetmaster's ship. We will see Bill again, but the point of this story is that the support beam was never fixed. Add in the all the shaking and jostling during the fights. The support beam finally came loose and fell. Right on top of Ash and knocking him out for the rest of the fight.

Grace had sadly died to Brutes defending John. The Ascendant Justice was used as decoy along with Haverson and Whitcomb to lure the Covenant Fleet real close to the station. The day was won and the Gettysburg took off to a random part of space before heading back to Earth.

 **…**

 **Wow… That was… Anticlimactic.**

 **Didn't Kaze take you away?**

 **Shadow clone.**

 **Huh… Clever.**

 **So is this really how you end the Arc? You get your ass knocked out and miss everything?**

 **I do admit it is not my most… proud moment. But that is how it happened. You want me to lie and say a big awe-inspiring battle occurred?**

 **…**

 **I am aware that it is weak Frosty. Hagh… Forget it. Time for the next arc.**

 **AN: So… yeah… I realize that I made rather weak ending to the arc but it was a cop out honestly. I wanted events to occur, so that technically the other events in the Halo Books would still occur canonically. Also another reason is that no body from this arc besides Noble Six and Bill the Jackal will be included in the future chapters. So… Yeah… Next Arc is a mini relaxation before the events of Halo 2. At best it will a chapter or 2. Oh and thank you anonymous reviewer who apparently appears to be the same person for the words of kindness. If I am wrong about it being the same person feel free to correct me. Welp. Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Earth's Champions Return

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… I have been over this several times. So again I have to ask do I really have to do this?**

 **Why yes I do believe you do.**

 **(Tire screeching)**

 **Aizen!? Oh you have to be fu-**

 **Ah ah ah. This story of yours is rated Teen don't be such a potty mouth.**

 **You know what? I don't care anymore. You do the disclaimer, THEN LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU AGAIN!**

 **Very well.**

 **For the less intelligent peons out there this man does not own Halo or any other franchise he decides to use for this story. Also he makes no currency from it. So it would be a pathetic attempt to charge him for so-called damages.**

 **Is that good?**

 **Yes. Yes it was. Now leave.**

 **How rude…**

 **Cairo Station, Earth, Sol System**

"Lord Hood we have confirmed contact from the UNSC Gettysburg." A tech reported in.

"Put them through." An elderly man whose eyes betrayed the hardships he has faced.

The large screen in the room came to life. A large man in green armor appeared. "Lord Hood."

"Master Chief?! You are alive?"

"Yes, sir. We are headed home after following Cole Protocol. We have a lot to brief you on."

A large draconic creature appeared on screen behind John. "Oh? You finally made contact with Earth?"

"May I ask who the hell is that Master Chief?"

"Like I said sir, we have a lot to brief you on."

The dragon looked like he wished to say something until he noticed something to his right. "Holy crap! Daisy don't touch that!"

BOOM!

A small smoke cloud appeared with the dragon creature launching into the other wall.

BAM!

"Ow… Goddamn it woman! I told you to wait until I teach you everything about that armor!"

"Well then teach me!" A woman's voice yelled back.

"SHUT IT!" yelled John.

"Is everything ok?" the admiral had to ask with some confusion.

"Yes sir. Cortana will begin ask for docking privileges soon enough. I will prepare everyone aboard to be ready to leave."

"Do you have any injured?"

"Mostly exhaustion and small injures"

"I will have medics ready to help."

"Thank you sir. We will appreciate it. Though I imagine more than few aboard will appreciate a beer."

"Very well Master Chief. See you soon."

"Yes, sir." The screen then cut out.

"You heard the man people! We have survivors aboard that ship! I want medics and cold beer ready to help!"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the room yelled before getting ready to receive the ship.

 **One Hour Later in the Cairo's Bridge**

"Nice to meet you Fleet Admiral Lord Terrance Hood." I said to the human in front of me with a hand out.

He took my hand with a firm grasp. "I see you know who I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Ash. No last name sadly." I replied before we let the hands go.

"May you be so kind as to take off your armor?"

"Sure. As soon as your 3 snipers get their sights off of my head."

"Forgive us for the warm welcome. We have been a bit more cautious since the last alien contact." He replied with a smirk.

Not even on Earth yet and I am already in the middle of mind games. "Very well." I replied before I had my armor retract into my neutral state. I opened my jaw and my wings to stretch being free from the armor. The flinches and looks of fear and awe were enough to cause me to smirk.

"I must admit you look rather intimidating. Now then I hear you helped our men on Reach and the Halo incident. Not to mention because of you far more Spartans survived the fall of Reach."

"Yes… Though in the process I managed to lose an arm because of some weird thing your ONI found on Reach." I replied with a slight growl. Motioning to the vicious looking arm. "Though I suppose it is for the better. The crystal was far too powerful for anyone to have"

"Hagh… You know what? I will cut the crap. At this moment I do not care who you are or what you are. I just want to know one thing. Why help us?" Admiral Hood asked with vigor and slight hope in his eyes.

Balls of steel. I suppose I can humor him. "Hmph. I respect that Admiral. The simple answer? A woman. A human I met over 20 years ago on Sargossa. She was destined to die and she knew it, yet she still kept a spark of life and stayed strong. It is not often you see such a sight. I owed her a favor. That favor is why I am helping you." I still remember that smile among her flowers…

"I see… I am sorry for your loss. How did she die?"

I leaned in close and spoke softly. "She was Daisy-023's flash clone." I pulled back to see his shock. I see he is not ignorant on how Spartan-II's are made.

"I see. Your favor then is to…" Hmph… Smart man. He figured it out. Though I cannot believe what I found following that favor…

"Yes. Though I want you to be aware Admiral, I can only do so much. You know what my priority is. So I will not take any orders from you."

"I understand. Any help is appreciated at this point. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"I need to head down to Earth. I have a safe house in North America that I need to get supplies from."

"You have been to Earth?"

"On Earth? What? How is that possible?"

"Simple. I lived on Earth before. Still is my favorite planet but hey we all have things we need to do." I replied with a smirk.

"Very well. But you will need an escort."

"I request John-117 and Daisy-023."

"I think that will be quite hard to pull off. I still need to debrief those two. Especially Daisy-023. We need to make sure she hasn't been compromised."

"I need to make a diagnostics check on her armor. That thing is experimental in every way and I need to make sure it survived its first field experience."

"You modified her Mark 5 armor? That is top secret technology that-"

"Let me stop you there. Remember my armor? Yours is very archaic in comparison. So what pray tell could I possibly learn from it? Also her armor is the thing that is making sure she doesn't die."

"You have proven your point. Very well you can go, however under strict observation from Master Chief and Noble Six."

"Hmph. I accept. By the way I am curious does New Mexico still exist as a state?"

"State? Do you mean New Mexico City?"

"Oh for the love of… Really? 300 years later and still the same thing? NO. The state of New Mexico. Not the country. Not the city. The State! Sorry… you stepped on an old nerve of mine."

"I apologize. Well then we will arrange transport for you tomorrow. Until then you can stay in the common area. You will be escorted by Lieutenant Jenkins here." A young lad then popped up looking real official like. I can tell he was only recently promoted.

"Jenkins? Any relation to Wallace Jenkins?"

"Yes my cousin. I heard he had not made it off of the alien ring world." Too many have been lost from this war. Any war for that matter.

"He was a good soldier. Because of him John was ready for the enemy and was able to escape to safety."

"Thank you. Now then, if you would follow me?"

"No problem." We then left the bridge and Jenkins showed me to the common area. It was a rather modest room a few couches and a few TVs. My guess is this is for the tourists and visitors. "Well this looks like a comfy couch." I said as I laid on said couch.

"Well, I see you are making yourself comfortable." said Noble as she walked into the room.

"Shut it Six. I think I deserve this couch rest. I have only had military hard bunks and cold metal floors to sleep on for the last few weeks." I replied with a slight growl.

"What about me?"

"Well you are still wearing you armor. So I guess you just suffer." I replied with a smirk and closed eyes. Then I felt the several hundred pounds of armor sit on me. I heard the couch strain and moan.

"I guess this couch is stronger than you thought." I could feel the smirk behind her helmet.

"Bitch…" I groaned as the air was struggling to get into my lungs. "Get off! MJOLNIR armor is not light!"

"Oh you baby. You can take a pint blank Plasma grenade to the face but you can't handle a dainty little lady like me sitting on you?"

A flash of realization sparked in my head. I realized what she was doing. "I get it… You are coping from the loss of your team. They were the first ones you ever really bonded with." I got a smash to my snout for that. "Okay, Okay…"

We just stayed there for a while. I did have to make my chest reinforced with my armor sadly. I could tell she was finally allowing everything to hit her. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you only save me? I saw you I mean your clone several times throughout the attack. Why only me? Why did you only save me?" she asked nearly dead.

…

…

…

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Do you want a horrible truth or a nice lie?"

"I want the truth. I have lied and been lied to my entire life. The truth for once would be nice."

"I… hagh… I am sorry. I will tell you someday. I can't right now. What I can tell you is that you were the only one I could save without disastrous consequences."

"I can tell that look… Very well… But I expect you to follow up on that promise."

I smiled sadly at my new friend. "Oh yeah. Did Lord Hood already tell you about your next mission?"

"No. Does ONI already want me back?"

"No, besides I highly doubt that Lord Hood would even allow ONI to do so… You are the only other hyper-lethal Spartan besides John. Lord Hood would sooner send a pile of shit than you. They need you for this war."

"They will want me back and ONI always gets what it wants." She took off her helmet and I could see the fear in her green eyes. I had to say besides the really pale skin she was a beautiful woman. I wonder if she could had a nice life if not for the bastard Prophets and their Covenant.

I placed my hand on her cheek and wiped away a solitary tear that escaped her watery eyes. "Listen to me. I promise you, ONI will not take you back. I am sure your brothers and sisters will help protect you. Spartans care for each other like family even between the Spartan projects."

"Thank you." AGH! That smile damn near pierced my heart. "Wait what is the mission Lord Hood has for me?"

"Oh John and you will escort me and Daisy down to Earth so I can get to my secret hideout."

"What?"

 **The Next Day**

"So… Any particular reason I am stuffed in a very small box in the back of a warthog?" I asked though my comms. I was starting cramp up and was rather pissed at the moment.

"Do you want to cause a commotion idiot?" replied Daisy.

"Oh and 3 stupidly pale people 2 of which are 7ft giants will be any less conspicuous?! Besides! I how the fuck do you think I got around 300 years ago? In the shadows like some sort of wannabe vampire!?"

…

…

…

"Yes?"

"Pull the fuck over this moment or I swear to god I will burst out of this crate and cause a scene."

"Stop being a baby. We are almost there anyway." John yelled back at me.

"Grr…"

 **Five Minutes Later…**

"We are here… Uh are you sure we are in the right place?" asked Noble.

"Why? Did the corrupt political nature of the town finally cause it to collapse and be abandoned?"

"No. We are right in the middle of city."

"Good." I replied before forcing the box open. I looked around and saw the conditions were perfect. This city still had the many hanging intersections and we were perfectly blocked from any view.

"What is this?"

"Dratana are we properly in range?"

"Yes we are in range of the teleporter. Warming up and getting ready to make the jump." She replied appearing from Ash's holotech.

"What the hell did she mean teleporter?" asked John slightly panicked.

"What? Did you honestly think I would let the UNSC get the exact coordinates of my safe house?"

"Ah…" replied Noble coolly as she realized what had happened.

"Get ready for the jump in 3, 2, 1."

 **Secret Underground Base 300 miles away**

"AAAAHHHH! GUH!" I yelled as fell head first and smashed straight into the concrete. "Oww… Again? Really?!" I moaned in pain as I tried to release my head from its stony prison.

"Are you ok? Do you need help?" I could hear Noble ask me in concern.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as pushed and struggled against pulling out my head from the concrete prison.

"Ok everyone grab the tail by the spikes and pull!" I heard John order.

"NO NOT THE TAIL! NOT THE TAIL IT WILL OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed as the three Spartans managed to pull of my tail… It is supposed to do that but hurts like a bitch nonetheless.

"Ow… That look like it hurt." I heard Daisy say.

"OWWWWW!" I yelled again as my tail grew back.

"Cool." I heard Noble that time round.

"Grab from the legs! Not the tail!" I yelled back.

"You heard him." John ordered before I felt three sets of arms grab my legs. "Pull!"

I then braced my tail and wings into the floor to help me get pulled out. Crack! CRACK! The concrete came loose and I was sent flying into the ceiling.

BAM! "AGAIN!?" I yelled as my head got stuck into ceiling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I heard two distinct female voices laughing at me from below.

"Good thing the ceiling is not that high up." I heard John slightly chuckle.

…

…

…

The time for patience had long ended. "Hyper Voice! RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The concrete around me crumbled to pieces as I let loose the explosive sound wave. I then gracefully landed on the ground finally free.

"My ears!" Daisy yelled as I noticed she and the others were suffering from my sonic attack.

"Hagh… this is going to be a long week isn't it?" I groaned as I placed my face into my palm, slightly shaking my head.

 **AN: Sorry for the delay folks I had issues with my internet and had to wait until I got back to my university to post this chapter. Also because I am headed back to school the releases will slow down a bit. But I promise I will try to comply to the once every two weeks schedule. Oh and thank you again mr or mrs mystery person for another review. Though I would appreciate more reviews from other people. Now then… Fav, review, and whatever else you readers do. Have a nice two weeks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Calm before the Apocalypse

 **Disclaimer- Hagh… Don't own halo… Yada yada… or any other property I decide to use… blah blah… Funny joke here… blah blah… don't make money and you should have never paid… insult intelligence if you did joke… Hagh… I think I am getting too structural with these things. Was I really that naïve making jokes for these a year ago? Holy shit it has been a whole year since I started this. Hmm… Anyway on with the story.**

 **Ash's House**

"So now that we can hear again. Where the hell did you take us asshole!?" asked John as he pinned Ash against a wall.

"Well. You are about 200 miles away from the city we were at and about several hundred feet underground." Ash replied with a bit of a weak laugh.

"I have to agree I don't like suddenly ending up in an underground concrete bunker." replied Daisy with a growl.

"Underground bunker? This is not some stupid bunker, this is just the hub for the teleporter. Look outside you idiots."

The three Spartans looked outside the concrete shack and were gobsmacked. For as far as the eye could see was a giant valley full of life, there was even a beautiful waterfall that emitted a constant rainbow.

"What the hell? I thought we were underground!?" replied John.

"You are. This is my home. Where I lived for a very long time. What you see before you is the original valley that got sunk by the meteor strike several million years ago."

"Amazing…" Noble said in awe.

"If you would look to your left you will see my house."

The Spartans all looked to the left and were… Surprised to say the least. "I expected a mansion." John commented as they looked upon his home.

Ash's home was an old rinky-dink double wide trailer that looked like it was made in the 21st century, complete with a shitty forest green paint job. "Wow… Antique much, old man?"

"Hey don't diss my crib homeslice!"

…

…

…

"It's a joke. You are supposed to laugh…"

…

…

(Cue cricket sound)

"Pfft…" Noble snickered.

"Fuck it. You two can go explore around. Just don't go around pissing off the carnivores." Ash pointed to John and Noble. He then handed them a flare gun. "The Dinosaurs may not give you trouble but if you run into a small dragon like creature sneak away quietly. If he spots you shoot that flare to distract him and I will go to your location as soon as I can."

"Dinosaurs?!"

"Dragons?!"

"Yes. Now then Daisy if you would follow me I need to run the diagnostic on your armor systems." Ash sad before suddenly injecting a sedative into her neck.

"YOU BAstar… ZZZ… ZZZ…" She slumped into Ash's arms and he tossed her into the potato sack position.

"Welp. You two have fun exploring. I have a couple of vehicles in my garage you can use. Don't touch the thing under the tarp though. It isn't exactly fully functional and if you tried turning it on we would all get caught up in an explosion that would make a HAVOK look like a burp." He warned before hauling Daisy to his house.

"Why do I feel the more we are around him the more our sense of normality will get warped?" asked Noble.

"I don't know and I don't care. But we may as well go exploring like he suggested." John replied before he walked toward the garage.

"Hagh…" Noble sighed before following John.

 **Cairo Station**

"We have lost the signal for the three Spartans!" a panicked tech announced in the control room.

"Lord Hood. I apologize for my master's deception." Dratana appeared on the screens of every display.

"So you are his personal A.I?" Lord Hood said calmly.

"Yes and from what I can tell of your calm demeanor, you expected this."

"I hardly doubted he would show us the front door of his house. Though if you would be so kind as to reveal how they disappeared?"

"Teleporter."

"I see? Will the current deadline still be accurate?"

"Yes. My master and your Spartans will return within the week."

"Good. Tell your master however that he owes me a favor for dealing with the fallout of his move."

"Very well, have a nice week Lord Hood." Dratana bowed slightly before disappearing off screen.

"BEEEEEEP!"

"Emergency transmission from ONI sir!"

"Well that was quick. Any one care to bite the bullet for me?"

…

…

…

"Well shit. Put it on the screen…"

 **Ash's Workshop**

Ash was working hard shaping metal for Daisy's armor while she was in a medical tube. Her bodily functions stopped as he worked to make sure the suit kept her alive. Though work was hard for only having one arm.

"Dratana. How goes the analysis of that arm?" Ash asked wiping the sweat off of his forehead. The forge needed to be extremely hot and his draconic form did not the finesse to properly make the metal.

Dratana appeared in holographic form next to a machine using various lasers and scopes to look at the arm. "As far as I can tell master. This arm? This witchblade is completely different than any other in the rest of Reality. It almost looks as though it was made in a similar fashion that I was. If we are going to properly analyze this we would need to leave this Universe and go back to the Spirit World."

"Well shit… That isn't happening until we are finished here. I guess we will just have to rely on blind faith until then. For now I guess we just need to focus on Daisy's armor." Ash replied before grabbing the arm from the machine and attaching to his arms.

"!" Ash flinched in massive pain as the arm connected to the nerves of his shoulder.

"Master!? Are you ok?"

"I'm… fine… It is just the nerves connecting in. Do have the blue prints done? We need to make sure Daisy can survive this war."

"The blueprints are on screen. I also have the materials needed gathered from the warehouse. Estimated time till completion will be 3 days."

"Shit. Well let's get to work."

 **Ash's Valley**

"I must say it is a bit of a surreal feeling watching animals from several different times and ecological zones living so perfectly in harmony." admired Noble as she looked at the various wildlife peacefully walking around.

"Really? After we ran from the T-Rex you accidentally landed on?" replied John with slight anger as he pointed at the T-Rex circling the tree they scrambled up to.

"What? If we had to we could take him on. Or least you could with those enhancements of yours." She replied.

"Sure…" replied John before he noticed the time from the fake Sun. "We better head back to the house. From what I can guess we have an hour or so until night falls."

"ROAR!" A vicious roar came from deeper in the valley where the seemed to be a thick jungle. Below them the T-rex bolted away deeper into the forest area they were in. A lot of the other animals seemed to fleeing as well.

"What the…"

"We better leave. That might be the thing Ash warned us about. Last thing we need is to find ourselves becoming food to a thing that scares away T-Rex's." John warned. His Soldier instincts warned him to get the hell away and he could see from Noble's stiff stance she had the same feeling.

As John and Noble jumped off the tree, in that deep jungle, blood red animalistic eyes stared at the two Spartans. Drool dripped from its razor sharp fangs and melted the ground below. It had found its next prey to hunt. The shadow with red eyes then walked away as it planned the next move.

 **Sunset Ash's House**

"We are back!" replied Noble as she and John entered the modest house. A man with silver white hair walked into the room covered in soot wiping sweat off his face with a towel.

"Who the hell are you!?" exclaimed Noble.

"Huh?" asked the man as he removed the towel from his face revealing a rather handsome man with Red eyes. "What has you all riled up Noble?" replied the man.

"Ash?!" exclaimed John.

"Oh yeah… I never showed you guys my human form did I? Meh… I needed nimble fingers for the modifications so I decided to take this form. It helps when I need to go shopping for groceries too."

"So this is what you meant… Well anyway… Do you have a sitrep on Daisy's armor?" REPLIED John already accepting it and letting it go.

"Oh she is fine. I currently have her in a medical tube in a semi stasis state as I do the repairs and modifications. Everything should done in another couple days."

"Can we get back on topic for the fact you look like a human?!"

"What? I told you I had a disguise for interacting with humans. This is it."

"But…"

"Noble. Let it go. It is not worth the headache."

"So how was your adventure?"

"Not bad until the T-Rex chased us." Replied John.

"Oh? Let me guess you thought she was going to eat you?"

"She?" asked John.

"Oh yes. Old Betty is an herbivore. She thought you were playing tag with her."

"But… Wait? I thought you had not been here in years? How is it you know that T-Rex?" replied Noble.

"Simple. That T-Rex is a special creature I created to make sure things stayed in proper balance while I am gone. She wouldn't hurt a fly. She has always loved grapes for some reason though…"

"Amazing."

"Wait then what scared her and all the other animals off?" asked John.

"Shit. He is awake then. That thing is an untamable monster for which I created this paradise. To keep him in and occupied."

"Who?"

"Rex."

 **Jungle**

"Chomp! Rip! Sizzle…" came the sounds of a shadow that hung over the corpse of an unlucky deer. It tore through the deer's hide eating away the meat from the bones. Next to it was huge pile of various animal corpses all looked to have died grisly deaths.

"ROAR!" Tomorrow. Tomorrow it will have the perfect prey to hunt. Tomorrow it will get revenge.

 **…...**

"Why? Why do you continue to fight? Why do you continue to sacrifice yourself? What is the point of all this?"

"To make sure the ones that I love and protect can continue on without me. To that end I will stop at nothing even it means I have to sacrifice my very soul."

"So you want to die a pathetic hero's death!?"

"Honestly? No. I want to see what comes of the sacrifices I make in person. But if it comes down to it I will not hesitate."

"But why you!? Why can't someone else do it!? Why can't you just be citizen A?!"

"Because I am not citizen A, B, C or whatever the fuck else you want me to be! Because I refuse to back down. If it will keep you safe. If it will make sure this world still has a future. If it makes sure our kids can have a better fate, why not? This is who I am Akumi. It is who you made me to be. It is the very reason I love you and you me."

"But I don't want to lose you again! Why? Why do I need to suffer? Why can't I just have what I want? A happy life with you?!"

"DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DO THIS!? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO SACRIFICE MYSELF TIME AND TIME AGAIN?"

"Ash…"

"Akumi… All I have ever wanted was to live and happy life and grow old with you. Fate tore that away the first time I died. If I stop now we will never have that wish."

"Then go… Make sure you come back this time? Please? For me?"

"I promise…"

 **Ash's house**

I rose out of bed quickly after the dream ended. No not a dream. A memory. A memory of a broken promise. "DAMN IT!" I roared as smashed the nearby desk. Tears streamed down my face. I sobbed quietly into my hands.

"Ash?" I looked up and saw Noble looking worried at me.

"Sorry. I… I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Ash." I could feel the stare from her as I looked away in shame. "I know that look. I have seen it in the Spartan II's eyes when they hear of a MIA. I have seen it in the mirror recently too when I think about Noble Team."

"I have lived a long and very, very, very, tiring life. I have seen too many of the ones I love die. I have seen civilizations rise and fall. I have seen worlds fade into dust. I have seen far too much. But still I continue on. Continue on in the hope I can see them again. Continue on to find new people to love. Continue on… to suffer."

I felt an awkward but warm embrace. As I opened my eyes I saw Noble looking at me with eyes full of sympathy. "I can't possibly say I understand what you mean. I can't say the same for John or Daisy. But you have done a lot for me Ash. At the very least for now. You can rely on me."

"Thanks…" for some reason I felt a nostalgic warmth in those arms. My eyes quickly started to feel heavy and I could see the same of her. For the first time in a long time. I had a decent night's sleep.

 **AN: Well… Uh… hmm… I wasn't exactly expecting this scene when I first started writing this chapter and will completely change what I had originally planned. But… I guess that is the price of creativity. Thanks again to who I am assuming is the same person leaving a review. Also the Halo 2 arc will start after the next chapter. I hope… I mean I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hunter

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or any other franchise I decide to use for this fic. I make no money off of this. Also if you paid to read this. You got jipped.**

Humans are fragile but hardy statues. From the day they are born to day they die. They gain chips and cracks from the life they live. Each defect making them unique in their own way. They unlucky ones however shatter beyond all repair. Whether or not they survive this not up to the material they are made from. Nor is it from the place they are. Rather it is the strength of the spirit making the core of the statue. That is why more often in not what you see through those cracks is more beautiful than the elaborate hollow shells of those who hide it. Though I suppose I am not one to talk. The crack I received long ago shattered me right down to my spirit. So I hide my miserable broken statue behind a fake hollow shell. Yet I hope one day I can find someone who can crack my shell and love what is underneath. Then again isn't that what we all wish for?

-me 3/6/2016

 **Ash's Villa**

"Ash, how much longer will it take for you to finish with Daisy's armor?" asked John.

"If I rush it can be done by today…" replied Ash.

 **(Record scratch!) 0_0**

 **What is it now Kaelus?**

 **Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! You leave these guys without the next chapter for a month and that depressing quote is what you start with!? Aren't you a Humor writer?!**

 **Well I was feeling philosophical and this chapter sorta fits with the theme of the chapter and story so…**

 **That is hella heavy to start the chapter with!**

 **Hella heavy? Since when do you talk like you live in the hood? Or the 90's for that matter.**

 **Don't change the subject! Frosty talk some sense into this idiot.**

…

 **BANG! BAM!**

 **Ow!**

 **Ow!**

 **Ugh...We get it… Continue on with the chapter…**

 **Ash's Villa (Again…)**

"If that monster is as bad as you say then rushing maybe our only option. Are you sure we just can't just leave him alone?" replied John.

"No… Rex will start hunting for me when sunrise hits. I will need you guys to distract Rex for as long as is possible. Old Betty will be your best bet at that. She has experience dealing with him." Ash said as he took out an old map and laid across a table.

"Now then if what you told me correct… Rex is in the Lost Jungle. Hmm… Old Betty likes to hang around the Waterfall Lake. The best option would be for you two to split up and sneak your way to the lake."

"Why split up?" asked Noble.

"Because if one of you gets caught by Rex I have no doubt you can survive long enough for the other to make it to Old Betty and make the rescue. After that? It will be a game of cat and mouse until I can finish Daisy's armor enhancements."

"Why not just deal with Rex now?" asked John.

"Because the battle I would have with Rex would release shockwaves that would hurt Daisy. Without that armor she is very fragile."

"Why bring her here then if you knew about that monster!?" replied Noble.

"This is the closest base with the proper supplies I had for hundreds of light years. Also I was banking on the fact it is close to hibernation season for him."

"Fine. It is no use crying over spilt milk. Now we need to focus on protecting Daisy." said John.

"Fine. Wait a minute what about those shadow clones of yours? Could you use those to help distract Rex?" asked Noble

"No, I can't risk that. Rex may start to rampage in anger because he may think I am insulting him not facing him head on. One more thing. When you guys get my signal head toward the house. I will deal with him there."

"Ok then. When the Sun rises we will start the plan. Do you have anything that you can give us to help us?" replied Noble.

"Hmm… Let me check if they still work…" replied Ash as he went into his garage and started ruffling around. "Ah! Here they are. Guys come in here!"

"What is it?" asked Noble.

Ash pulled out two weird boards that he gave to John and Noble. "These are hover boards. If Rex finds you before you get to Old Betty use these to get away."

"Why don't we just use these to get to Old Betty?" asked Noble while looking over the.

"Well for one with those boards it is 20 minutes to get to Old Betty. Two? You two don't know how to ride those properly and I just want you to lie on your stomachs and jet off toward one direction. And thirdly. Those only have 10 minutes of charge and it takes half an hour to recharge in the 'sun'."

"I can see why you said last resort. So what after we get caught again by Rex." asked John.

"You two are nimble as fuck. Rex is a power type and not overly nimble. Use the trees to your advantage and stay alive for as long as possible. Oh and word of advice If he opens his mouth and lights see to gather at the mouth… Stay the fuck away from the front of him. Otherwise you will be literal dust."

"Well… That sounds fun…" replied John.

"Well good luck. I will go back to helping Daisy." Replied Ash before heading into the lab.

 **3 Hour later**

"Hagh… This sucks. Forcing three days' work into one and a half is not easy…" said Ash as he finished forging the armor plates."

A hologram popped up behind him and a robotic arm retrieved the parts. "All that is left now master is the OS, gel layer, and life support systems." said Dratana.

BOOOOOOOOM!

"What the fuck!? Dratana do we still have life signals on the both of them?"

"Yes. Though it would appear John has met Rex. Rex let loose a hyper beam, we lost Pirate's Cove, The Forest of Death, and the golf course was destroyed."

"I knew I should have not gone to Disneyworld before naming the places here. Oh well… Hagh… I will fix it when I get to it... Dratana you handle the life support and OS. I will deal with the gel layer. If we hurry we can finish within 2 hours. I just hope those guys can hold out."

 **10 minutes earlier…**

"I have to say… I expected a worse time getting to the falls. I am almost there." said Noble as she looked around. The birds were happily chirping and the animals were going about their business.

She pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Hey John. I don't think Rex is anywhere near me. Also I am less than a click from the rendezvous point. How are you doing? Over."

"BZZT!"

"Repeat John I didn't catch that."

"Bzzzttttt… Noble. If this monster doesn't kill me I will." replied John from the walkie-talkie before a large flash of light and heat cut the scenery in front of her.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

"HOLY SHIT! What the hell was that!?" yelled Noble as she recovered from the explosion.

"That. Was that what Ash warned us about."

"Did you get away?"

"No. The board was destroyed in the blast. Get Old Betty now. I will last as long as I can." replied John.

"Ok. I will get there soon!" replied Noble before she started running toward her goal.

 **5 Hours later…**

"GODDAMN IT ASH HURRY THE FUCK UP!" yelled as she was nearly flung off Old Betty's tail for the 30th time.

"Pull yourself together Spartan! We will hold out!" ordered John.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" went off behind the followed by a large burst of flames. Chasing after them was a horribly demonic looking dragon. Its eyes were a literally flaming red. Red-hot acid dripped from its vicious bleached teeth. It was covered in was covered in rough ragged black scales and seemed as though rainbow energy was leaking out of its skin. On its tail was several jagged spikes. The wing on its back crackled with electricity and flames. Every place where it stepped a frost formed.

Noble was successfully able to get Old Betty and save John but they were starting to reach their limits. One can only run from a monster holding on to a mutant T-rex for so long holding on for dear life. The beast had obliterated nearly half of the enclosed area chasing after them.

"Shit! We got cornered!" yelled John as he saw that they had nowhere left to run. The creature had corralled them into a natural corner of the cave. The creature then created a large wall of flame behind it and started to close in.

"Goddamn it! John what do we do now!?"

"ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!" Roared Old Betty before she tossed John and Noble of her back and she got into battle position.

"Ow… Wait Old Betty don't do it!" warned Noble.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" the two behemoths roared before they clashed.

Betty lowered her head and gave a devastating head butt to Rex's head. As he got knocked back he whipped his tail and stopped his travel. Rex roared once before unleashing a river of fire from his mouth. Betty dodged to the side before rushing in to his side and lunging onto his neck with her powerful jaws. The two struggled against each other for power as he get whipping her sides with the vicious spikes on his tail as she clamped down deeper into his neck.

"Wow…" said Noble as she was awestruck between the two titans fought against each other. Power vs. Power.

"Noble! The flames died down we need to leave now!" ordered John before he ran past the fight. Noble reluctantly followed after him. The managed to make it up a nearby cliff and watch the battle from above.

Betty had been knocked loose from her death grip on Rex's neck. There were nasty gashes all across her side and there was a noticeable limp on her right leg. Rex himself had a horrible wound on his neck. "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" Rex roared before he let loose a wicked Thunderbolt on Betty. Sparks traveled across her body and she seemed to be suffering in pain.

"Oh no…" replied John as saw Rex opened his Jaws wide.

"What?! Why isn't she moving!?"

"He let loose that shock to make sure she couldn't move… Her nervous system is hot from the electricity. She is going to die…" replied John before they both saw light starting form near Rex's mouth. "SHIELD YOUR EYES!" John warned the two barely blocked their eyes before a bright blinding white was unleashed.

The smoke cleared and what they saw was a horrific sight. A large trench was gorged into the Earth and Rex was smiling deviously. At the edge of the trench Betty laid with her tail and right leg singed off. Old Betty was suffering in pain as Rex got closer and closer to make the final blow.

"John we have to help her!" screamed Noble.

"If you have a plan I would love to hear it. I doubt any of our weapons will hurt that thing. All we can do is not let her sacrifice be in vain…" said John sadly as he looked on the battle.

Rex placed a foot on Betty's neck and started charging up another Hyper Beam toward her face… "Oh no…" grieved Noble before looking away.

"GIGA IMPACT!" roared a voice before a swirling ass of energy rushed into Rex and bashed him into the cliff. Smoke rose from the crash site blocking the view. A shadow jumped out of the smoke and revealed…

"Ash!" cried out Noble in relief.

"Defog!" yelled out Ash before he let loose two white slashes from his wings blowing away the smoke. All that was there was a large hole in the wall face. "Damn it."

"Rar…" Old Betty cried out weakly.

"Betty!" Ash yelled out in concern before he rushed to her. He looked her over and stopped paying attention. "You poor girl… I will have you fixed up in a jiffy. Dratana is her bacta tank ready?"

"Yes master. Everything is ready for her transport. On your mark."

"Ok. Teleporting her in 3, 2, 1… Mark." He said before Betty teleported in a slight flash.

"Roar!" Rex roared as he then burst out of the ground and tried to eat Ash. Ash swiftly dodged away. The two stared each other down the air seemed to stand still. It seemed like it would be a battle for the decade.

"Ash! Get your butt over here we need to get Noble and the chief from the armory." said Johnson.

 **Space station Cairo**

"Oh come on Johnson I was just about to get to the good part." I moaned as I saw Johnson come into view. The illusion of the story telling had been broken and I saw again all the awestruck marines loving the story about the fight between Rex and me.

"Just do it you crazy lizard."

"I am a dragon thank you very much." I replied in mock anger. I looked back at the marines I was talking too. "Sorry guys I gotta go. Maybe someday I can tell you the rest of the story." They booed at Johnson and begged me to finish the story.

"Stop whining you babies. Now come on Ash."

"Fine Johnson." I replied "Have a nice day gentlemen." I bowed and they saluted back to me. I turned around and starting follow Johnson.

"You ready Dratana? The final stages of the war are about to begin." I thought in my head.

"Of course Master. Let's finish this."

 **AN: So… I have a bit of explaining to do don't I… Well first off sorry for the month long delay. I needed a slight break to deal with some personal issues. So yeah… On the bright side we will going back to our regularly scheduled program. The next chapter will begin with the intro to Halo 2. As for the Rex thing… Later. I will get to that fight in due time. So have a nice two weeks everyone. I hope that I don't have to this again for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8: Destiny's Cruel Hand Starts to Move.

 **Disclaimer: dis'klāmər: a statement that denies something, especially responsibility. An act of repudiating another's claim or renouncing one's own.**

 **I honestly have to ask… What is repudiating? One second…**

… **The pronunciation has far too many symbol letters so I will just give the definition.**

 **: Refuse to accept or be associated with.**

 **Huh… well I guess technically disclaimer doesn't really fit what most authors use it for. Out of curiosity is there a better word? Well whatever… I have stalled for long enough**

 **I do not own Halo or any other property I decide to use for this Fanfiction. I make absolutely no money off of this story. If you paid to read this story you have been ripped off and honestly deserved it for doing so.**

 **High Charity**

"GRRROOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Thel Vadam roared in pain as the brand scorched his chest. A shadow looked from above the crowds.

He spoke into a comm on the cloak he was wearing. "Master Ash the Fleetmaster, Thel Vadamee is now Thel Vadam. His receiving his mark of shame."

"Understood Shadow Clone 204. Keep an eye on him. Make sure they keep him alive until they make him the Arbiter. We need him alive or else things will not end badly. What of Shadow Clone 043's mission?" Ash's voice replied through the comms.

"He has made contact with Thel's family and are currently making plans to go into hiding. They will be safe Master."

"Good. If anything it will be a great bargaining chip to have Thel help us. I will see you soon."

"Good luck master." The clone cut the transmission before melting into the shadows. He had a lot of work to do. After all making sure a hero doesn't die prematurely is hard work.

 **Malta Station**

I cut the transmission with my shadow clone before I made it back to the command center. I sighed for what I guess was the hundredth time. "Are they done with that press conference yet?" I asked the commander.

"For the last time! No! We will tell you when you can head back to the Cairo." The annoyed commander said.

WEEH-WEEH-WEEH-WEEH! An alarm sounded off.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"Attention all UNSC forces Covenant forces have been spotted entering the atmosphere. All MAC guns ready for fire." I hear Cortana announce on the big screen. "Also boarding crafts have been confirmed to be heading for the stations. Be ready for contact."

"Well then… Could I borrow a gun? I would rather not accidentally punch a hole through the hole with Dratana." I asked.

"Gun racks are out that door and to your left. Good hunting." replied the commander.

I follow his directions and find myself a good ol' shotgun and a pair of pistols. "Dratana! Where is the nearest boarding craft?" I asked as she used my sensors to scan the ship. The bulk head closed behind me to protect the command center.

"300 meters to your left, then follow the hallway down my scanners indicate several landed by the hanger as well." She replied after a bit.

"Good Hunting" I said in my comms to the others.

 **Cairo Station**

"You as well Ash." John replied in the comms. They had just plowed through the first contact and were on their way to Habitat Alpha. Things were going well. But then again it helped that there were three Spartans on board doing the dirty work.

They were deadly efficient killing the Covenant in each room they encountered them. They soon made it to the hanger bay and easily wiped the boarding party there as well.

"Hey, check it out! The Malta's already driven off its boarders."

"Is it just me or did that seem too easy even for Ash?"

"Malta, what's your status, over?" Cortana asked.

"I don't believe it! They're retreating, we won!" replied the commander.

"Ash?" asked John.

"I didn't do it. According to Dratana they were still swarming the ship when…Oh… OH SHI-" Ash started before his comms stopped.

"Ash what happened!" John yelled before he saw the Malta get ripped apart by a massive explosion.

"Holy shit…" Daisy muttered before the shock wave hit.

"ASH!" Noble screamed.

 **Uhh…**

 **What now Kaelus?**

 **How the hell does a shock wave hit them when they are in Orbit? I mean there shouldn't be enough Atmosphere to spread that shockwave.**

 **That's actually a good point. Well they did say something about an antimatter charge.**

 **Still an explosion. After the release of energy ripped apart the station there is no way it could have propagated the energy to reach a station in geosynchronous orbit with Earth.**

 **Huh… I have no argument for that. I even researched it a little the shrapnel would cause damage but… I couldn't really find anything about the shock wave.**

…

 **Oh yeah… Story… Hehehe. Woops.**

"Ow… That actually hurt." I moaned after I regained my senses lost from the explosion. Which did not help when I crash landed on the Athens hull.

"Dratana? What the hell happened?" I asked.

"There was an antimatter bomb that the Covenant place on the ship before they left." replied Dratana.

"You mean like those Covenant are doing now?" I replied motioning to the fleeing ships.

"Yup."

"Hagh… Where will I land?" I asked as I noticed I was pointed towards Earth.

"New Mombasa."

"Welp at least I will be landing in the right place…" I moaned before…

BOOOM!

"AAAAHHHH!" I think I screamed as the air started to burn around me in the atmosphere.

CLANG!

"What the hell?" I moaned as I found myself plastered against a hull of ship.

"Congrats master you managed to land on the hull of the Covenant flagship." She said before I realized something.

"Why am I looking at the ground?"

Plink.

"SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" I yelled before I impacted the ground.

BOOM!

"Master."

"What?" I asked in the crater.

"Why didn't you just fly and save yourself."

…

…

…

"SON OF A BI-"

 **Pelican above New Mombasa**

"We are not doing that again." said Daisy while in her Pod.

"What? We only did an orbit insertion with no safety dear to give the Covenant their bomb back." replied Noble. If she wasn't wearing a helmet they would see a wide smirk.

"Buck up Spartans. We are in a war." replied John as he looked at the convoy of Warthogs below as more Pelicans went above them.

"The message just repeats. Regret, Regret, Regret." said Cortana over the comms.

"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" asked Keyes over the comms as well.

"Dear Humanity… we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most certainly regret the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!" bragged Johnson as he joined the pilots at the front.

"Oo-rah!" the pilots chanted.

"Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help."

Immediate: Grid kilo two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort."

 **With Ash**

BOOM ZAAAP!

"The hell was that Dratana?" I asked as was looking around on top of a building I landed near.

"That was a Covenant Scarab shooting down the Pelican about to land on your head."

"Huh?" I asked before I noticed the shadow over me. I looked up and noticed the flaming Pelican aimed for me. "GAGH!" I yelled as I caught the Pelican but the building collapsed under me. "Ugh…" I moan from the impact.

I hear a bunch of people getting out of the Pelican. "Shake it off, Marines. Clear the crash site! Go, go, go!"

"OY! YOU SONSUVBITCHES JUST GONNA HIT AND RUN ON ME!?"I yell as I try to push the Pelican off of me.

"Ash!" I hear a familiar voice yell as three sights for sore eyes helped me push off the Pelican.

"What happened to you?" asked Daisy referring to the many scorch marks and actual dents on my armor.

"I played pinball. The Athens, The Malta, and that carrier were the paddles. I sadly was the ball. Then you idiots decide to park your Pelican on my head!" I yelled.

"See? I told you he would be fine." replied John before helping me up.

"Nice to see you again to John. Now then what is the plan?"

"That ship you played pinball with? We are heading to take it out." He replied.

"I am very game for that." I growled. "Dratana! You ready?" I asked as I summoned her into existence before converting her into gun mode.

She hummed as she readied her shots. "Of course Master."

 **AN: So… I realize that this chapter is rather short. I apologize but for story pacing reasons and the fact the next part will actually be rather large I had to cut this short. By large I mean I will be lucky if it doesn't go over 5000 words. So… Next time. Oh and thank you again Mr. or Mrs. Guest for reviewing. I have absolutely no clue if you are the same person or not. But I appreciate it just the same.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9 To infinity… and BEYOND!

 **Disclaimer: No… I do not own the rights to Halo or any other franchise I decide to use for this fanfiction. If I could make money off of this fanfiction I verily would. It just occurred to me… Where exactly does fanfiction fall on the legal scale? Especially since YouTube is a thing. Oh yeah… If you somehow paid to read this fanfiction you quite honestly deserve to be ripped off.**

BING! BAM!

"GAH! For the love of! I swear if one more laser from a Jackal gets me…" I growled as I got hit by another sniper shot.

"Yeah but unlike the those two Marines you can still have your head afterwards." I heard John growl back at me.

"Hagh… will you two stop arguing? Ash how close are you to the position?" asked Noble.

Across my HUD the various Sniper Jackals were being targeted by Dratana I could see glimpses of various equations as she though the shot through. I just needed to get a few feet closer. I gripped her hilt in preparation.

FWISH!

"RAAAAAA!" I heard from immediately behind me. I saw a flash of heat and light that I immediately blocked with Dratana's sword form.

"JOHN I'VE GOT A STEALTH ELITE WITH AN ENERGY SWORD! WATCH YOUR SIXES!" I yelled through my comms. I pushed back the shimmering Elite with a mighty shove of Dratana. I then ducked for cover again as 7 laser shots barely missed my head.

"Roger! We will keep a lookout!" I heard John say. I then looked at my opponent and noticed his armor was fancier than most Stealth Elites. I could use this…

"I did not know that the Blood Houses of Sanghelios bred such cowards." I growled in his language.

"Grr… What did you say Demon?!" he replied angered and confused.

I grinned. I had his sorry ass. "Are you so scared of me you can't handle me in a one-on-one duel with swords?"

"I accept your pathetic challenge." He growled before he growled into his comms for his forces to stand down. Now with the snipers out of the way…

"When this coin hits the ground we draw. Loser dies, winner lives. Sound like good terms?" I asked pulling out an old quarter.

"I accept the terms." He replied with a bow that I returned. I placed Dratana at my side ready to draw.

"Master the calculations are ready." I heard Dratana say in my head. I tossed the coin up high.

For several seconds the Sanghelli and I circled around each other before...

DINK!

The Sanghelli actually managed to draw first on me. Not bad, I had to respect anyone who can outdraw me. Too bad that there is nothing that Dratana cannot cut. My blade went right through the Plasma Sword and his armor like they were paper before immediately converting Dratana to gun mode and taking out all the Jackels in a single homing scattershot.

"I die… with honor…" I heard behind me before a thump as his body fell in half.

"With honor the Gods will accept you" I replied.

"What was that?" I hear Daisy say not far from me.

"A Sanghelli duel to the death. I used it to buy time for Dratana to be able to take the shot. Now c'mon the alley is clear and we can advance forward." I replied before I heard John and the others march up behind us.

I hear Sergeant Johnson whistle. "Damn. That sword of yours is one hell of a weapon."

"Yes she is. Now shall we go?" I asked before reaching a collapsed courtyard. I heard a Pelican pass over us before landing. More reinforcements joined our motley crew.

"Sergeant, I need you on that bird." Commander Keyes replied through the Comms.

"Ma'am?" The Sergeant asked in slight confusion.

"My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire."

"Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em." Johnson replied before getting on board the Pelican and waved to us. "Good luck." He said before the Pelican took off.

"As for you Ash." I heard Keyes continue.

"Yes Commander?" I asked.

"How much can you carry when flying?" I heard her ask.

"Uh… Never really tested it… Dratana? Do you have a max fly carry strength?" I asked.

"100 metric tons." She replied.

"Perfect. I need you to carry tanks into heavy fire areas to help the troops." She replied.

"Uh…" I looked to John and the others. Noble nodded to me. "Very well Commander Keyes. I can help you there. Just send me the coordinates." I replied.

"Don't get yourself killed ok?" Noble joked.

"Ha. You guys too. Here Rex should be able to help you guys in a pinch." I replied before realing the small black dragon dog.

"Bark!" Rex said with a wag of tail.

"Rex, follow Noble's orders got it?" I ordered to him.

"Ruff-ruff!" he replied before jumping onto her shoulder.

"Good hunting Marines!" I said with salute before taking off into the air. I looked around and spied the location Keyes ordered me to go. "Well this can be fun!"

 **1 Hour Later…**

"MASTER HUGE ENERGY BURST ON OUR 7!" Dratana yelled. I stopped flying and looked behind me. Only to see a Scarab shoot large blast of light.

BAAAAAAAAAAARAAAAAAAAA!

Green light and heat surrounded me as I felt the tank melt out of grip. "Cough… Cough… Well then… That hurt…" I then glared at the large silver Scarab and roared "RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The Scarab started charging up for another shot. I gathered up the energy in my body and let the rage take over. I then directed it to my mouth and compressed it. "HYPER BEAM!" I yelled as I let loose the instense beam. It collided with the Plasma shot before obliterating and continuing on to the Scarab where it hit right in the head and pierce the entire tank.

I turned around and started flying away back to the tank drop off. I prepared my wings to catch the shockwave as the Scarab and the immediate area exploded in a massive burst of light and fire.

"What the hell was that? I bet even the nearby city could have seen that explosion." I heard John say through the comms.

"Hehehe… Sorry. I got over exuberant when a Scarab tried shooting me down. Besides I checked that there no one nearby. See why I limit my power so much? There would be far too much collateral damage." I replied.

 **With the Spartans**

"Well I guess I cant ask you to take out this other Scarab that has been a pain in the ass then. There are too many soldiers nearby." Replied John as he looked at the Scarab take out the tank ahead of them before lumbering on its course. To the side of the very building they were on.

Gunfire was ricocheting off the Scarab as everyone was shooting at the thing. "I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down!" Sergeant Banks ordered as the lumbering silver bug of death went over the Spartans' and marines' heads.

"That little bastard tank treated us like bugs!" yelled Daisy.

"This thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab!" ordered Banks before he and the other Marines rushed into the nearby building after it.

"Ohhh… I so agree." growled Noble before following after them.

"Ditto!" growled Daisy.

"Roar!" Rex roared as he too followed after them.

John sighed as he looked at fellow Spartans and the dragon puppy. That Scarab had been harassing them through the entire op… "Fine."

The Spartans and the Marines made it to the catwalk of the canal the Scarab had found itself trapped in.

"Roar!" Rex roared as he jumped into the Scrab and started attacking the Covies on board the Scarab.

"Good work Rex!" yelled Noble.

"Hey guys look over here!" said Daisy as she pointed to the large supply of Rockets and Rocket Launchers on the catwalks.

"Oh I think we will enjoy this." said John as he picked up a rocket launcher.

"Rex get inside!" yelled Noble to Rex who happily went inside the Scarab. She then grabbed her own launcher. "Well then shall we have some fun?"

It did not take long for the pissed off Spartans and Rex to take out the Scarab. Poor Covies became mixed soup in a Scarab can… As the three Spartans posed with rocket launchers raised as they walked out the exploding Scarab. Rex stood on Noble's shoulder and gave a slight howl for effect. All of a sudden all the drop ships were heading back to the Covenant Flagship and at the same time the ship stopped its gravity lift.

"That's it you mothers! Run!" Sergeant Johnson yelled in the comms.

"Not if we can help it Sergeant." replied Keyes.

 **Back with Ash**

"Extract the Chief, and return to _In Amber Clad_." I heard her order.

"Roger that!" replied Johnson.

"Oh crap! Is it already time!?" I said as I noticed how far I was from the two ships after the transmission. "Keyes. I will try to intercept your ship to dock now! I dropped off the tank."

"Understood hurry up. Regret is starting to flee. Oh no… GET HERE NOW ASH! HE IS ATTEMPTING A SLIPSPACE JUMP!" I heard her yell.

"Oh fuck…" I said before I starting flying as fast as I could to the _In Amber Clad_. I saw the ship go into the intercept course with Regret's ship as it started a slipstream. "I'm almost there!" I yelled as got within a kilometer of the two ships. Then all the warning lights on my HUD flared.

"MASTER FULL PROTECT SHIELD NOW!" I heard Dratana yell before…

BOOM! FWASH!

White… All I saw was white… That and a shit ton of pain.

...

…

…

…

 **So… you regretting ending the chapter so early last time? This would have been a much better ending than the one from last time.**

 **Shut up Kaelus.**

 **I'm just saying… you could cheat… and change the last chapter to this one combined with the last one.**

 **No.**

…

 **See? Even Frosty agrees with me.**

 **That would be unfair to the readers. I will not pull that bullshit. Besides I promised them a big chapter this time around.**

…

 **Yes I realize that was my own damn fault. Now are you going to shut up and let me finish or will you two keep bugging me?**

 **Bark!**

 **Oh for the love of… Rex what are you doing in here?**

 **Daddy! Daddddyyyyy! Where are you?!**

 **Oh for the love of… Trinity honey I'm in my study!**

 **Hi daddy. Have you seen Rex? I was going to take him on a walk with mommy but he disappeared.**

 **Here you go. He came in here for some reason.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

…

 **Well then I recognize that tone of voice. You ready for another ass beating Ash?**

 **Uncle Kaelus said a bad word…**

…

 **OW! What the he-**

 **Ash you goddamned idiot what the hell were you thinking!?**

 **Woah there Samus… What are you going on about?**

 **I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT PINK FLOWERS PASTED ALL OVER MY SHIP!**

 **Hey brother how are you… Oh… I appear to be interrupting something.**

 **5?! WHat the hel-**

 **YO! Ash you ready To rock the town toniGht!?**

 **Gary?!**

 **Oh! So you wEre just gonna graffiti my ship aND take off to hang with Gary!?**

 **Father we hAVe a problem!**

 **Alex too? What the hell is going on here!?**

 **Hey Ash I saw GARY's car in the… Oh my…**

 **Oh for the love of… Kai WHat the hell aRe you goiNG on about? I NevER s…**

 **SOm3t!ng i$ wr0g #$ AAAAAAAGGGGGGGG $#! !$#$% #%!qe?$" !$!"$" !4 #!$ :13;L23,;L2,34;L1,23;L4,23;L421K4;23;# :$! $: !$ #!:r:fasf"sa:fwe": "$:#!$:$":FDS:F:FD"F"**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **MAIN OS CRASH!**

 **MAIN OS CRASH!**

 **EXTREME DAMAGE TO HARDWARE DETECTED! STARTING ANALYIS…**

 **0%...10%...25%...36%...42%...65%...87%...97%...99%...99%...99%...100%**

 **ANALYSIS REPORT**

 **CENTRAL SOUL POWER CORE…INTACT**

 **BODY FRAME…DAMAGED BUT REPAIRABLE**

 **DRATANA…INTACT**

 **WITCHBLADE…DAMAGED BUT REPAIRABLE**

 **ENERGY PATHWAYS…BLOWN: REQUIRE IMMEDIATE REPAIR**

 **SCOUT ARMOR…DESTROYED REQUIRE IMMEDIATE TRANSFER TO PREDATOR ARMOR**

 **REX UNIT… DEPLOYED**

 **SHADOW CLONE CONTROL UNIT… FUNCTIONING ON RESERVE POWER**

 **POWER TRANSMUTER… INTACT**

 **BALANCE MATRIX… ERROR: MISSING. REQUIRE REPAIR FROM MISTRESS AKUMI**

 **MAIN OS PROGRAM… SELF SHUTDOWN FROM EXTREME DAMAGE FOR SAFETY**

 **ANALYSIS COMPLETE**

 **RUNNING EMERGANCY REPAIR SUBROUTINE**

 **REBOOTING WITCHBLADE AI**

"Ow… well Master most certainly know how to get hurt in a spectacular fashion. Hello A.I. ZERO"

 **HELLO A.I. ALPHA, REPAIR SUBROUTINES HAVE STARTED. WILL HAVE YOU TAKE OVER REPAIRS**

"Of course. Have you woken up Dratana yet?"

 **SUBJECT ZERO'S ENERGY PATHWAYS HAVE BEEN BLOWN CURRENTLY WORKING ON THAT REPAIR BEFORE SHE CAN BE VIABLE TO HELP**

"Ok. Send me the analysis report and I will get started while you work on fixing that and master."

 **AFFIRMATIVE. REPORT HAS BEEN SENT ESTAMTED REPAIR TIME FOR ENEGRY PATHWAYS… 3 HOURS. NEED CONFIRMATION OF CURRENT LOCATION**

"Scanning… We are on a collision course for the Covenant capital known as High Charity. Several ships have us locked on but neither their weapons nor the crash will cause harm to the Master's body. Suggest deployment of Predator class armor for extra safety."

 **AFFIMATIVE.**

"Deploying Predator class armor. Armor seal in 5 seconds. 3. 2. Predator armor deployed. Performing scan on Scout class armor… No chance for repair. Scraping for spare parts. I will now focus on the repairs for master. Will require complete routine load. I will report back when done.

 **AFFIRMATIVE ALPHA. GOOD LUCK.**

 **REBUILD OF ENERGY PATHWAYS. ESTAMATED TIME OF COMPLETION 1 WEEKS.**

 **NOTED TIME DESTORTION FROM EXTREME SPACE-TIME EVENT CALCULATING CURRENT TIME FROM KNOWN NORMAL. 1 MONTH BEFORE EVENT ON EARTH**

 **ESTAMATED TIME OF COMPLETE REPAIR… 2 WEEKS.**

 **1%...**

 **So… I know I promise a longer chapter this time around and I was planning on it too but then creative process happened. So. Who expected that turn around huh? You thought that those interruptions of Kaelus and Frosty were just comic relief haha! I fooled you! Well… actually hehe… not even I knew to be honest. But I like it. So… it stays! Also thank you to anonymous person who keeps posting a review each time I post. I appreciate it.**

 **As for the rest of you… More reviews would be rather nice. Especially since I have to work even harder to post these chapters due to life issues. Which is why this chapter is late. So there may be a bit of an irregularity to my posts. I apologize. Welp… Fav, review, post on social media since that is apparently a thing. Have a nice two weeks I hope to see you then.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10 The Other Side of the Coin

 **Disclaimer: Hagh… No for the love of Master Chief and his sweet sweet buns. I do not ow-**

 **Who the fuck are you?! What are you doing in my story!?**

 **Oh why hello there again Ash did you really forget sweet old Mr. Pool?**

 **Ohhohohhoh fuck no. I am not dealing with you Wade! I already have an idiot who annoys me.**

 **So do you want to do the disclaimer then?**

… **You have made your point. Continue on.**

 **Ehehehehem! This fanfiction is the property of Humble Servert and as a result he has certain rights to it. That being said he does not own the Halo franchise nor any other franchise he and I decide to use for it.**

 **He and I? Wade. What the hell do you mean he and I?**

 **If you paid to read this fanfiction well… I just don't know what to tell you. Maybe go fuck a sheep. They supposedly have the closest vagina to human's out there. That should make you feel better.**

 **Wade! This is still a teen rated fic!**

 **Well stop pussy footing around and make it M then. Give it some gore and sexiness!**

 **No! I may end up alienating a part of my viewer base on this story! Also the bad moments are normally so far apart it doesn't need it.**

 **You think people like Halo for its shooting? HA! No they loved it for the fact that they could make alien bastards bleed neon blood and make them suffer and scream in terror away. The satisfaction of killing a bunch of living things to make their dicks hard and ready to masturbate!**

 **Wade. Get the FUCK out. You haven't even been here 5 minutes and you already threatened the rating of this fic.**

 **Yeah no. I locked the door and made it so that if you try to leave your whole house blows up.**

 **YOU WHAT!?**

 **So you have your choices.**

 **You realize I am going to fucking murder you, many many times. Correct?**

 **But that's the fun of messing with you! I disrupt your schedule to fuck you over for fun, you try to kill me! It's a win-win situation!**

 **Gagafraga RAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH! FINE! Whatever! Start the fucking story already!**

 **No.**

 **What?**

 **No.**

 **Why?!**

 **Because I want my own story.**

 **Are you mad? I already have 3 in the works already! Sure this one is going to be ending soon and the other will be taking a season break not long after but why in the name of God would I give myself the torture!**

 **Alburquerque 1994.**

 **What? 1994? I wasn't even awake that year! Also hurry your point up. We are 452 words in and we haven't even started.**

 **460 now.**

 **FINE! You get your story! AFTER!**

 **Yay! On with the show folks!**

… **.99%...99%...99%...99.99%...99.99%...100%**

 **REPAIR COMPLETE**

 **STARTING REPAIR ANALYIS…**

 **0%...30%...60%...75%...99%...100%**

 **ALL SYSTEMS BACK TO NORMAL THOUGH SCOUT ARMOR IS NOW LOST.**

 **DRATANA ALPHA GET READY FOR MAIN OS REBOOT**

"Of course ZERO."

"Yeah, yeah wake his ass up already."

 **REBOOT START**

"GAGH! COUGH! HAAGH HUFF! PUFF! OH SWEET MOMMA THAT HURTS!" I screamed out in agony as I woke up. Ow… Everything hurts…

I looked around and noticed I was in the middle of some… Purple place? "Where the hell am i?"

"Ah. Master it is good to see you up." Dratana said in my head.

"Dratana? What happened? Where am i?"

"You screwed up and got caught in a time-space event that not only sent you across space but time as well." An unknown voice replied.

"Huh? Dratana… Who?" I asked in confusion before a sharp pain burst in my head and memories came rushing back into me.

"Ow… was that necessary Alpha? Really? Also… Why the fuck did my memory of you get wiped? Who the fuck wiped my memory in the first place? Why in the name of God is this being so screwed up for a simple hold the hand universe mission!?" i yelled out in frustration.

"Call the Prophets! The creature has finally woken up!" I heard from behind me in Sanghelli.

I turned around and saw an Elite in Royal Armor order away another one before he hesitantly walk towards me with his staff pointed toward me. "Who are you? Why did you land on our sacred High Charity."

I looked at him, and then at the stick, and then back to him. "You are kidding me right? You honestly think you can hurt me with that thing?" He growled and started to reach for the energy sword on his hip. "Oh hold your horses you stupid prideful idiot. I know Sanghelis are powerful prideful warriors." I stared before I appeared behind him with my sword drawn at his neck. "But at least recognize when a far better fighter than you stands in front of you."

"Grr… I accept my defeat. Kill me." He replied in defeat.

"Ya… No." I replied dismissing Dratana in a small flash. Before knocking him out with thwack at the base of his neck. I then heard a rush of steps coming in my direction and before long I was surrounded by hundreds of Elites. I could even spy Jackals far away with Sniper Rifles.

One of the Elites came closer and showed a small device in his hand. In it popped up a small hologram of Truth. "Hello traveler and welcome to High Charity. Who are you and what do we have the honor of you crashing into our sacred city?" the hologram asked.

"That? Oh I kinda got stuck in the middle of a slipspace accident and well… it did not end well for me." I replied motioning to the small crater behind me. "As for who I am?" I replied before grinning viscously. "I am hurt Truth. Do you not remember me? Or is it that you wish for me to slaughter your guards for this oversight of yours?" I laughed evilly.

"You!" he exclaimed in shock as he recognized who I was. "Guards! Escort this man to my personal chambers now!" The Elites looked at each other in confusion before they followed their orders. I was then escorted to Truth's chambers where I saw a face only a stupid mother could love. The corrupt lying High Prophet of Truth. "Leave! This is to be a private conversation." He ordered.

I watched as the Elites walked away before turning back around to see a rather angry and scared face. "Why? Why are you here?! You said I would never see you again and that you would leave me alone! So just get what you want and leave!" he growled out.

"Hehehehehehehe…" I started out. "hahahahahahahahaha…" I continued before putting some actual power into it. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed shaking the room with just the sheer force of my power. I then glared at the pathetic fool. "Since when did you grow cajones you cowardly piece of shit? Unless you forgot who exactly made sure you got that fancy hat? You still owe me Ord." I growled back at him.

He bowed slightly and then quickly shot me with a hidden weapon in his gravity chair. Which of course did nothing. I then walked up to him slowly and purposefully before grabbing hold of his neck. "W-what do y-you want?" he asked in fear.

"Good boy. I am going to be hanging around High Charity for a while. Any favor I ask? You do it." I replied before letting go of his throat. Speaking of which. First favor you know that Sanghelli Fleetmaster you plan to execute? Make him an Arbiter. You and I can have use of him yet." I replied before starting to walk away.

"How do I explain you?!" he asked in slight despair.

"Ha. You are the Prophet of Truth no? Make your own truth." I replied before leaving the room. A soon as I left, I teleported to a nearby rooftop.

"Hagh… Well that was close." I sighed comically.

"Well played Master" I heard Dratana speak.

"Yes. Great cover for the fact you royally screwed up and now you are on High Charity." I hear Alpha add in.

"I would argue. But I honestly can't. I timed that jump wrong. I guess I hang with Thel until I can meet back up with John and the others. I hope Rex can keep an eye on them until then. Welp… I suppose on the bright side I don't have to deal with that stupid Gravemind on Delta Halo after all." I replied. Though honestly I still had a bad feeling.

 **Gas Mine above Gas Planet Threshold a few days later.**

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" I heard yelled as I woke up from my nap.

"Huh? Wha?" I replied in sleepy confusion. "Are we there yet?" I opened my eyes slowly to the Arbiter having a pissing contest with Mr. Half-Jaw. "Oy if you two are done measuring each other's dicks are we there yet?"

The two warriors growled at me. "Yes holy one. We will reach it in the next few minutes. Are you ready?" Half-Jaw replied with mock respect.

I stood up and armed Dratana in my hands. "Good and yes I am. Arbiter, my mission is to back you up; so you have command for what we do. Other than that we go in and do your mission. Understood?" I replied.

Arbiter gave a slight bow. "Yes holy one."

"Hagh… Please don't call me that I hate being called such things." I replied visibly deflated.

"Leader, there is no doubt: the storm will strike the facilty!" I hear the comms.

"We'll be long gone before it arrives." Rtas the Half-jaw replied. I hear the raging winds outside our ship as we lurch. Somehow I am doubting us leaving before the storm hits. "Warriors, prepare for combat!"

We then start to file off the ship and we land on the deck of the station and we close into the facility. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this place?" I asked as a vague memory flashed in my head of green goo.

 **45 minutes and One Epic Banshee Fight Later…**

"Ow… Why the hell did they always aim for my ship? I mean come on! They blew up 3 of the Banshees I was riding…" I complained covered in ash and cooled plasma.

"Just be glad you are as hardy as you are. Also why complain? You can fly with those wings of yours." replied Arbiter.

"It's the principle of the thing!" I replied.

The door finally opened up and we went inside. Rtas and I pause and sniff the air. "What is it?" the Arbiter asked.

"That stench… I've smelled it before." Rtas replied.

"I as well. But it can't be. This is a refinery facility from what I've seen. What would be the point of keeping more here?"

 **Oh sorry I ate too many chimichangas, I think I might make a Gastly on accident with how deadly those are...**

 **Wade. Was that really necessary?**

 **It was as necessary as you skipping an entire level because you were too lazy to write it out.**

 **It had no reason to be a part of the chapter and the Flood part is the one with the real story over this mission anyway.**

 **Oh please you mean like how you use these 4** **th** **wall breaks like a crutch when you get lazy?**

 **I… Have no reply for that. At first I used them as comedy material but now? Hagh…But this getting far too meta! At least wait to bash my writing style UNTIL your story!**

 **May I at least add an idea?**

 **Sure. What is it?**

 **Flying Pikachu.**

 **What?**

 **Flying Pikachu. Do what you will with it.**

 **That is a stup… I mean I could make it work but that is just another char…**

 **Cameo.**

"What do you mean?" Rtas asked.

"Let us hope that I am wrong. But if I am right-"

"Leader in here!" an Elite interrupted from the next room.

We walked into the next room looking below us and hearing the screams of terror and pain. The Heretics were killed savagely in a fog that barely made them visible. The roars of the attackers sounded far more familiar than I cared for.

"By the rings. What is that?" an Elite asks in awe and fear. The grunts whimper in fear before the other elite quiets them. The creatures finished killing the heretics below us and went into another room. "It's moved on. Quickly, before it returns, let's find the heretic leader and finish him off."

We moved on to next room and saw deformed bodies strewn across the room. I got close to the one of the corpses and examined it. "Craaaaaaaaaap…" I sighed as my suspicion was comfirmed.

"What is it?" the Arbiter asked.

"I was right this is the F-" I started before I was interrupted by a glowing orb entering the room and showing a hologram of the heretic leader.

I ignored the conversation and went on to burn all the corpses. Having a flame breath can be rather convienant. I burned the last corpse when I got the tail end of the conversation. "Get in line." The heretic leader laughed.

Crelelilycreee!

I look toward the sound as I see dozens of those bulbous menaces start to swarm from the walls. "Shoot them!" Rtas orders as they start to clear the room.

"I thought so…' I sighed before I started to shoot the disgusting things. Since I destroyed all the bodies it didn't take long to clear out the room. Once we cleared the room the door opened up.

"Go Arbiter, Orginator! We will follow when our reinforcements arrive." Rtas ordered us.

"Very well we shall persue after the heretic leader." Thel replied. He then turned to me. "Come we have pray to hunt."

"Lead the way Arbiter." I replied with a smile. Which immediately went away when I noticed the room we entered was actually a giant elevator surrounded by specimen jars. "Uh… Word of warning. My motion tracker is going crazy. The moment we activate this elevator we will be up to our necks in Flood…"

"It will be no matter we will cleanse this place of the wretched parasite." He replied pressing the button.

Graooooo!

A combat form jumped onto my back. "Agh! Get off me yo-"

Sssssssss

"Please tell me that it doesn't have Plasma grenades stuck to it…

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I went over the edge and conveniently got implanted at the entrance to the bottom.

 **A few minutes later outside**

"You finally gonna explain why the fuck you THREW A PLASMA GRENADE AT ME!?" I yelled at the Arbiter.

"I saw you were going to get infected. How was I to know you were immune?"

"THE FUCKING FULL BODY ARMOR THAT SURVIVED GETTING BLASTED BY YOUR SHIPS!"

"So why complain? It is not as though you got hurt. You got up immediately afterwards."

"But I did get hurt. My feelings that is."

GRooonnnn

"Kill the parasite!"

We looked ahead and noticed heretics fighting against the flood. A phantom swooped in and killed all of them with plasma fire. It then centered itself over the bridge and dropped off reinforcements. Rtas rejoined us and we started pressing into the next part of the complex.

"Leader, the storm is about to hit! We cannot maintain our position!" I heard the pilot warn on our coms.

"Bring the Phantoms closer to the mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these heretics is dead. Arbiter, the flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these heretics, kill him now!" Rtas ordered.

THUMP!

We stilled as we heard the loud sound. "The hell was that?" I asked.

THUMP! THWUMP! BANG!

Behind us we saw a large dent on the other side of the bridge form at the door.

CRACKBOOM!

It cracked open and massive amount of flood started to poor through. "GO!" I ordered as I drew Dratana. I lifted her above my head then grabbed the handle with both hands. "To those I granted my undying oath I shall protect! To those I swear oblivion I shall cut down! OBLIVION! OATHKEEPER!" I yelled as activated her shikai form. Forming a nasty looking black katana schimitar and a massive broadsword bathed in white and gold.

"Very well." The Arbiter said in respect for once as he and the others went ahead.

"Good hunting!" I heard Rtas add.

The Flood shambled in front of me. Getting closer and closer. "You ready Dratana?" I asked my trusty blade.

"Of course Master. Want me to put on the soundtrack?"

"One second. Getsuga." I started before raising Oblivion behind my back. "Tenshou!" I finished before letting loose a slice of energy destroying the bridge behind me.

"Now."

 **Cue "The Only Thing I Know for Real" MGR: Revengance soundtrack**

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Ash roared at his enemies. "Let's do this bitches!"

Ash rushed in and started cutting not only the flood but the bridge behind him. His swords followed in an almost melodic motion. Swords of black and white destroying everything. To seal it all Ash had a grin that put the Joker to shame as he started to get covered in green goo.

Ash then jumped into the air and spun. "FLAMETHROWER!" he yelled as he became a flaming wheel of death. Then a small white sword with a chain attached shot out from the flame as Ash use it to swing around the bridge showing off the true nature of Oathkeeper as a fusion sword. Swinging around the bridge like a demented spider slaughtering the Flood.

As the last flood fell to its death Ash stood in glory dripping with green goo. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed maniacally before he heard another hoard coming soon. "ROOOOOAAAARRRRRRR!" he roared before rushing inside.

 **With The Arbiter and others**

Thel slams his fist against the doorway the heretic leader locked himself in. Rtas and the others joined him not long after. "Arbiter, where is he?" Thel pointed to the doorway Rtas inspected it before cursing. "Stinking Floodbait locked himself tight. We'll never break through this!"

Thel noticed a hologram of the station and started to study it. "Then we shall force him out."

"How?"

"The cable. I'm going to cut it."

BOOOM! "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" A large explosion reverberated throughout the station, Then a nearby part of the station glowed red on the hologram map showing multiple error messages.

"What happened!?" Rtas asked his Phantom pilots.

"One of the sections of the station just exploded. A large monster of flame burst from the section and basically obliterated it."

"It would appear that the Originator has done his part." The arbiter replied. "Get everyone back to the ships! I will regroup with Ash and finish this mission!"

"Warriors return to the landing zone! The Arbiter is going to continue upward, cut this station loose, and scare the Heretic from his hole!"

"Take my blade. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." Rtas said before retreating with his troops.

Then Flood started to flood in from above. "Wretched parasite." Thel cursed before turning invisible and rushed for the elevator. He pressed the button and rose.

As he reached the top of the elevator he saw… a weird yellow creature electrifying Flood forms. Also it was held up by balloons and was floating slightly.

"What in the rings?" Rtas said flabbergasted at the sight.

"Pikachu!"

That was kinda it really. Station gets cut down. Ash and the Arbiter rejoin up and kill the Heretic leader. They even bonded a little. Though not that much god knows you pervs already have Arbiter x Master chief out there.

... Hagh, I am too tired to deal with anymore. Fine sure. That is how the chapter ends a fucking Pikachu pops out of nowhere and the end. I have a headache. Now then… GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!

 **AN: Hi… Ugh it was a real Journey to get this chapter out… Oh well at least I got it out. Sorry about the huge delay life just loves kicking me in when I am done. Which is referenced by the fact I am now out of job and almost got stomach cancer because of genetic super bacteria and milk. Anyway… I will try to get to the normal schedule as soon as possible I promise… again.**

 **I actually got reviews from more people.**

 **GodOfBacon: Why thank you good sir,**

 **FlashedRook7: Believe it or not. There is actual reason for that.**


End file.
